My Dignified Imouto
by Maplez12
Summary: The Akashi household adopted a 5-year old girl - with no memories - after she had became Akashi Shiori's donor. Over time, the Akashis accepted the girl as a family. Seijūrō named her Akashi Shina, meaning 'dignity' and 'refinement', also granting her the 'Shi' syllable from his mother, Shiori. How will 'friends' change the Akashi siblings inseparable bond? AkashixOC! Teikō! GOM!
1. Prologue

_Summary :_

 _The Akashi household adopted a 5-year old girl after she had became Akashi Shiori's donor. The girl lived in the orphanage with no earlier memories of her childhood nor her name. Akashi Seijūrō grew to accept his little sister as a family along with his mother, and secretly, his father. He named her Akashi Shina, meaning 'dignity' and 'refinement', also granting her the 'Shi' syllable from his mother, Shiori._

Okay, so I know that I have other stories waiting for me to update and starting another story is just a no-go. I just realised that since both stories I'm working on do not have the pairings decided and thus the romance is a bit confusing — I decided to write one where the pairings is fixed. I have read some Akashi/OC stories and so here I am.

Akashi's type of girl is one with dignity, using that as a start, Shina is created. Shina is the exact mirror-replica of Akashi in terms of behaviours and personalities (with some minor differences) as she admires him. Most of Teikō Middle School Days is not revealed, so this won't stick closely to canon. There will also be additions on Shina's past and background as the story progress.

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was one winter night when it happened. The only ray of light and warmth for me had fallen sick. My mother needs a donor, and _quick_.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-san. Your son's genes isn't quite suitable to be your wife's donor.." I hear the man in a white lab coat spoke.

I can tell he's not lying. I have been trained that way, even with my young age.

"I see. How is the search for possible donors?" My father asked, he doesn't seems even a bit surprised when the doctor said I can't be the donor even when I am my mother's son.

"We are still looking. We have asked other hospitals cooperation, but we haven't received any news. There will be kids from a nearby orphanage taking medical tests tomorrow. There might be one matching your wife's genes, Akashi-san." The doctor bowed before he left.

"Let's go, Seijūrō." I hear my father called as he turned his heels, leaving the hospital, leaving my mother here, alone.

"Yes, Father." I replied curtly, following closely behind.

I don't wish to leave my mother, but Father had cancelled my lessons for tomorrow. I will then go to my mother's side.

Tomorrow.

* * *

"Mother, I'm here." I announced my arrival as I knocked on the hospital door.

"Oh, Sei-kun."

I slides open the door and I could see my mother lying in her hospital bed. She looked weak and fragile, she looks even paler.

"Come over here." My mother smiled as she motioned for me to come closer.

I walked to her bedside and that's when I realised my mother was not alone. There's someone else with my mother when I am not here.

"This is Airi-chan. At least that's what her orphanage named her." Mother took my tiny hand into hers, transferring her warmth to my icy cold one.

Mother pulled me closer and I could see this girl Mother was talking to. A little girl my age.

"..I-I..." The girl stuttered as I stared her down. I don't like other kids getting close with my Mother.

"Hush. Sei-kun! You're scaring Airi-chan..!" Mother softly chided, bringing my gaze back to her. I see that her soft amber orbs looks almost lifeless. She _is_ sick.

"Are you feeling okay, Mother?" I asked gently, ignoring the girl who's squirming slightly in her feet.

"I am fine, Sei-kun. Anyway, why don't you introduce yourself to Airi-chan, here?" Mother seems to be dead-set on making me friends with that girl.

I turned to this 'Airi' with a stoic expression. "My name is Akashi Seijūrō. This is my Mother."

I know it sounds selfish declaring that to an orphan girl. However, I have no intention to share my Mother's affections.

The girl jerked as I expected she would. She composed herself.

"I am known as Airi. They called me that in the orphanage." She smiled a bit. I can see that she got an unusual colour for eyes, babyblue. Her locks are of the same colour, matching.

"I-I'll be going now.. They must be looking for me." She bowed as she excused herself. At least she knows her place. This is not hers.

"Oh, Airi-chan!"

'Airi' paused and turned around. "Yes?"

I stayed quiet, tightening my hold on Mother's hand.

"Thank you for accompanying me. I think our meetings is a _fated_ one." Mother smiled gently, the smile reserved only for me. I hate that girl.

"T-The feelings is mutual, Akashi-san.. I-I'll be going..!" She squeaked before she left the room flustered.

I turned to my Mother. "Why was she here, Mother?"

"Oh, that. She helped me when I was out taking a walk in the garden. Airi-chan was lost when I suddenly lost my strength. She helped me back here." Hearing my Mother's explanation, I decided to cancel my dislike and treated her neutrally next time. _If_ there is next time.

"Is she one of the orphanage kids taking medical test today?" I questioned, this could be my Mother's cure.

Mother nods. "She is."

I can tell Mother likes that girl. I suppose I can let it slide because she did help Mother when I am not there.

"I feel at peace near Airi-chan. Wouldn't it be nice to adopt her into the family, Sei-kun?" Mother suggested something ridiculous. Doesn't she knows I dislike sharing?

"Perhaps." I opted for a vague answer. The definite answer is 'No'.

Mother smiled gently as she opened her arms. "Come here, Sei."

I smiled a bit as I climbed over the bed and into my Mother's cuddles. I love her warmth.

I will definitely make sure Mother gets the donor in time. I will do **whatever** it takes.

* * *

I did say **whatever**. I won't regret saying that because I am sure I will be able to accept just anything for Mother's recovery.

So, when Mother decided to adopt the girl whose genes matches hers and became her donor, I didn't complain.

She saves my Mother.

I will accept her for that alone. I will even share Mother's affections with her. I will also treat her nicely.

"Airi-chan, Sei-kun will be your big brother from now. He's a year older than you." Mother gently pushed the trembling girl closer to me. I must have scared her off before.

"You can call me Sei-niisan, Airi-chan." I smiled a bit. I am hoping to relax her tension.

She lifts her head hesitantly to meet my ruby-red orbs. "..Sei-niisan.."

I can tell she's still afraid. That will do. I don't really plan to be 'siblings' with her. I will only treat her nicely.

"Now, I wanted to give you a new name, Airi-chan. Airi is a nice name, but I think something more graceful would suit you better. Mother smiled as she took Airi's and my hand into hers, taking us along with her.

"Y-Yes..! M-Mo-Mother.." She wheezed, looking shy. Mother looked happy at that.

I couldn't care less if she's Airi or Hana. It doesn't matters to me. I will say this again, I _don't_ plan to be 'siblings' with her.

* * *

Yes. I _don't_ plan to be 'siblings' with her. So, why did this happen again?

"I'm sorry, Sei-niisan... I-I'm so s-sorry...!" Airi whimpered as she cried to her sleeves. She's sitting by my side as I sat up.

What happened is that Father said it's a good idea to get acquainted with other kids in his business. So, he took us out to 'play' with those kids in a horse riding.

Those kids didn't like me. They hide it behind those smiles but I can tell. They can never hope to hurt me, or they will be in troubles along with their family.

Airi is the perfect target to pent up their frustrations. She is an adopted kid even when she's an Akashi now.

They aggravated the horse and lead it to where Airi was, intending to have the horse rammed into her.

I saved her just in time. It is my fault she is targeted. She is also my Mother's saviour. I see this as mere give-and-take also responsibilities from gratitudes.

So, when she sincerely cried, worrying for my well-being and blaming herself for my injuries, a mere scratches only, I can't help but feel weirded out.

"I-It's all my fault..! I-I'm so sorry for being a scatterbrained little sister..! Sei-niisan deserves better than me..." Airi continued to cry. Her sleeves must be dripping wet by now.

"I'm fine, Airi. You can stop crying." I dusted myself off as I tried to stand up. Airi immediately looked up at me.

"I-I'll help you, nii-san..! H-Hold on to me, p-please..!" She begged as she stood up and latched onto my arm, before she slings it over her shoulder.

I admit it's _weird_. I never really had someone who genuinely cared and sincerely cried for me other than Mother.

Father didn't do anything about those kids. It's just a scratch and the target was Airi. He said it's not worth the troubles.

Airi said nothing to that. I originally thought she would cry, shed a tear or two. But she didn't.

Not only that, Airi started coming to my bedroom, treating my scratches and taking care of my necessities that I don't even need help with.

That's probably when, one of my plan _didn't_ go the exact way I planned it to be. It started to stray off before completely going off-track.

* * *

"Airi." I called her, jerking her shoulders as she looked up to me. We are in my bedroom and she's tending to my scratches like usual. I can't even see the scratches anymore.

"Y-Yes, Sei-niisan?" Airi asked hesitantly, shifting in her sitting position. Airi is sitting on the floor by the bedside. She never sits on my bed.

"Has Mother give you a new name, yet?" I asked, I didn't care before. Airi or Hana was all the same to me.

"N-No.. Not yet.." Airi muttered meekly as she looked down, her hands still bandaging my leg.

"Shina." Airi looked up at me, surprised evident in her babyblue orbs.

"I will call you Akashi Shina. I think it suits you best." I feel myself smiling at her. The one reserved for my Mother.

Shina is frozen as her babyblue orbs stayed wide. I must have shocked her too much. I even shocked myself. I just don't show it.

"...Shina... Akashi Shina.." Shina mumbled her name, feeling it on her tongue.

I know she likes it. What I _didn't_ expect is that she smiles at me.

Shina smiles sweetly with her rosy cheeks and cute dimples. I just noticed she has dimples. Shina has never smiled for me before. She only did to Mother.

I can feel my heart bubbling with warmths as I gazed at Shina's smile. Is this how Mother must feels?

"I like it, Sei-" Shina paused there. She seems to hesitate what she's about to say.

"C-Can I call you Sei-niichan..?"

My eyes widen uncharacteristically at that. I don't dislike that nickname. I used to, not anymore.

"Whatever you like, Shina."

It was one winter night when I discovered my Mother's illness.

It was also one winter night when I learned that my little sister's smile had the warmth I love, radiating only pure bliss. The night we shared our reserved smiles for Mother.

I named her Shina. My little sister.

* * *

Author's note :

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	2. Chapter 1 - Young Master and Young Miss

This chapter is less than 2000 words, and it's my first time writing with POVs, so do tell me if it's best this way or lacking something - I'm keeping this story in the POVs format. If it's too short, or too long, do advise me and I'll do my best to fix it. Enjoy~

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Young Master and Young Miss**

Morning is always the busiest time of the day, and so is the morning in the prestigious Akashi household.

In this extravagant and humongous estate, only the best of the best are accepted, including the staffs.

The staffs alone make _nearly_ the number of 50 people despite less than a handful Akashi is living in said mansion.

It is not an exaggeration to say that the Akashi estate occupies one **whole** street to themselves.

The morning in the Akashi household would start with the Head Butler briefing all the staffs, before sending them to their own works.

The Head Butler and one other butler will then wake their Young Master and Young Miss for the day.

* * *

 **Butler's POV**

I climb the long flight of stairs spiralling to the left wings of the mansion where the Young Miss's private chamber lies - just a corridor away from the Young Master's.

I stop before the white-painted oakwood two-sides-doors and straighten my back before knocking softly.

"I beg your pardon, but it is morning, Young Miss."

I expect my miss to answer me like usual, granting me entry - but I heard no reply after standing, waiting for minutes.

'That's odd..' I concluded inquisitively. My miss _doesn't_ make anyone wait. She's always on time.

I decided to push the door open, and step inside the chamber. I look around to find the room without a single soul inside.

I furrowed my brow in confusion and resignation. 'This again..?'

This might sounds weird, but I know that there's only **one** place the Young Miss could be, if she's not in her chamber.

I exited the miss's chamber and marched to the next corridor – to Young Master's private chamber.

As I turned the corner, I could see my father, Hideki, the Head Butler – standing before Young Master private chamber's door. It seems he's waiting for the Young Master's response.

"Sire." I greeted with a butler's customary bow, the left hand folded to the back and the right hand on the left-side chest.

My father acknowledged my presence with a nod. Then I announced my reason to be here. "Young Miss Shina is not in her chamber."

My father smiles at that. He then shifted his gaze back to the door. I approached his side, just a step behind him.

My father then knocked the door, before he pushed the two-sides-door opened with his hand on each side.

The Young Master's room is the mirror-reflection of Young Miss', with significant colours difference. However, the fact that it is extravagant and elegant is impeccably shared.

Young Master is still sleeping, with the Young Miss in the bed - the _very_ same bed.

I know father - even I - had tried asking the master and the miss to stop this childish behaviour - they just wouldn't listen.

The Young Master and Young Miss would normally be awake before our visit to get them started for the day.

However, there's an **exception** for everything - this time, it is that the two will sleep in when they share a bed.

Young Master Seijūrō is lying on his back, his arm rests on his stomach and the other serving as Young Miss Shina's pillow.

Young Miss Shina is curled in a fetal position as she snuggled close to Young Master Seijūrō, her tiny hands gripping into his pyjama. The blanket covering up to their chests.

I walked to the bedside closest to Young Miss and my father took the other side towards Young Master.

I leaned closer to my Miss, but still keeping appropriate distance as I whispered softly.

"I beg your pardon, Miss. It is morning."

Soon, the Young Master and the Young Miss squirmed and stirred slowly.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

My eyes fluttered open when I heard Hideki's voice. I assumed it must be morning and I must have slept in.

Shina came for a visit last night, and she expressed her anxiety for school. I soothed her and she finally fell asleep - in my bed.

I _expected_ Shina's arrival last night and I expected this morning's situation where she's still sound asleep next to me.

When I tried to sit up, Shina clutched my shirt tighter, her face scrunched up. She looks adorable to my eyes.

I felt myself smiling a little and I poked Shina's chubby cheeks. "Wake up, Shina. It's first day of school."

Shina yawned cutely as her eyes fluttered open. I love her slightly dazed aquamarine orbs whenever she's just awake.

"..Morning.." Shina rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the light.

I noticed Shina's sleeve slipping of her shoulder and I swiftly lifted it back in place. I certainly won't let my sister's purity be tainted by other men's eyes.

Shina smiles at my action - she must have thought my overprotective side is rather amusing.

"Good morning." I finally replied to her morning greeting.

Shina turned to Hideki and Hiroto, greeting them politely. I only inclined my head as a sign of acknowledgement.

I then turned back to Shina. "Shina, go back to your room, prepare for school."

Shina nods with a small smile. I watched as she got out of bed and walked to the exit with Hiroto trailing behind her.

Shina left. It's time for _me_ to get ready.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

I was waltzing through the hallway as I recalled my brother's overprotective side earlier.

'Sei-nii was so cute!' I giggled at the thought. I could feel Hiroto smiling at my back - Hiroto has been my butler since the second year I lived here, he's kind of a brother than a butler.

I composed myself as I coughed slightly. As an Akashi, I need to display a proper manner befitting of a lady from a distinguished household.

It's not easy, and I could tell Sei-nii takes it _especially_ hard. Father's been spending less and less days at home ever since Mother left - leaving Sei-nii and I alone to support each other.

 _How long has it been? Since Mother left and dining room would only host Sei-nii and I most of the time?_

Hiroto pushed the door to my chamber opened for me. I stepped inside as he stopped in the doorway.

"Young Miss. I will be calling the maids if you don't mind." Hiroto bowed like a butler would as I nodded.

 ***Ring* *Ring***

Hiroto rang the little bell to call the maids - who came soon after, lining up tidily after a curtsy.

"Get Young Miss Shina ready for school." Hiroto gently commanded.

The maids chorused a 'yes' as we went inside for bath and all as Hiroto stood by the closed door.

I took quite a while to get ready seeing how I am a lady of the prominent Akashi.

"You can enter, Hiroto." I announced from my room.

Soon as I said that, Hiroto pushed open the door. He stepped to the side, making way for me to pass.

I walked to the exit as the maids bowed and Hiroto followed behind me. It's time for breakfast.

When Hiroto opened the door for me, I could see the same empty and cold dining room with the head seat vacant.

Sei-nii is already sitting in his usual seat, and I took my usual seat - opposite of my brother. Breakfast is still in the kitchen.

"Are you excited for school, Shina?" Sei-nii asked with a sly smirk.

I smiled honestly. "Yes."

"Because Sei-nii is there." I didn't even hesitate because it's true.

I watched as my brother's smirk morphed into a sincere smile - one he rarely - if not never - shown to anyone but _me_.

Breakfast is served just then. We eat our breakfast quietly, not a word uttered. It's the high-class society's accepted demeanour called table manners.

Sei-nii and I stood up from our seats as Hideki and Hiroto pulled out the seats. We exited the doors after they pushed it open for us.

This high-class life is **suffocating**. Everything you do is done under watchful eyes and wary ears. The only reason why I could hold out is because Sei-nii is here.

Speaking of Sei-nii, he offered his hand for me to hold - like he usually does. I took it and we sauntered to the front door. Hiroto gave me my school blazer and I slipped it on. Hideki took care of Sei-nii.

We took our school bags from them as they held the front door open. They bowed as they said their customary 'We wish you a pleasant journey'.

"Good morning, Young Master, Young Miss."

I smiled to our personal chauffeur, Aoi. He took off his cap as he saluted us both.

"Good morning, Aoi." I greeted the cheery chauffeur.

If Hiroto is your typical straight and strict man, then Aoi is the chirpy and cheery one.

Don't get me wrong, Hiroto still smiles at times - he just didn't do it as often as Aoi does. Hiroto also seems to have a... _unique_ taste of humour.

Aoi put back his cap as he tugged the car's door handle to the passengers' seat and opened it wide for us to enter.

The car? What would you expect from the Akashi? It's the newest-model, specially ordered, shiny jet-black limousine exclusive to the Akashi.

I entered first, and Sei-nii second. It's always been that way. Sei-nii is a gentleman after all. 'Ladies first' is a notion he takes to the heart.

Aoi closed the door and he took the driver's seat. "Onward to school!"

I smiled, amused at how 'bright' Aoi can be. He's the brightest person I'd ever met. I _**couldn't**_ imagine meeting someone chirper than he is.

Sei-nii took my hand in his as I looked up to meet his ruby-red orbs that never fails to cheer me up.

"Sei-nii. Will you join the basketball club?" I asked - more like confirm, since it's quite obvious.

Basketball has been our only stress' outlet that Father permitted us - Mother talked Father into it - to partake in. Mother would often watched us with a warm smile as we played. It's a pleasant memory.

"Of course." Sei-nii stated with a smirk.

Sei-nii smirks often - if you asked me, I would say Sei-nii's smile is the most _attractive_ things on Earth - he should have smile more.

Then again, I feel like keeping Sei-nii to myself - this gentle and warm Sei-nii he only shows me. _Is it wrong of me?_

To have Sei-nii only smile at me, to have him only treat me gently. _Can't_ _ **I**_ _do that?_

"Can I even enter?" I wondered aloud.

I love _everything_ Sei-nii loves, I do everything he does - he's my brother and my role model - I admire him. Of course, I play and love basketball like Sei-nii does.

I know - and Sei-nii knows - to enter the Basketball Competitions held, the exact gender **is** **not** specified. Though, the school clubs that participates are basically boy's basketball clubs, and thus the competition is dubbed the Boy's Basketball Competition.

"I will do something about that. You don't have to worry, Shina."

I smile at that. If Sei-nii said so, then it will be so. Sei-nii is the most trustworthy person in the whole wide world.

I'm looking forward to it.

Entering the basketball club.

* * *

Author's note :

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Review~


	3. Chapter 2 - The Akashi Siblings

First thing first, thanks a whole lot for the follows and favourites~! I can't promise a regular update, but I will update when I had the story ready. My Dignified Imouto will probably be the most romance-y out of the other two, and I will add in some fluffy interactions of the Akashis. Anyway, Enjoy~

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Akashi Siblings**

The shiny jet-black limousine stopped a couple streets away from Teikō Junior High.

The Akashi siblings stated that they don't wish to intimidate their schoolmates with their overwhelming background.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

"Thank you for the ride, Aoi. We will be seeing you later." I thanked Aoi like usual. It's called manners.

"Of course, Young Miss, Young Master! Hope you have a good day!" Aoi saluted as he grinned.

Sei-nii inclined his head to Aoi, before offering his hand to me. I took it without a second thought and we started walking to the school.

I am not oblivious to the curious stares and estranged looks people are giving us as we walked.

We knows - we just don't care. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing. Holding hands are as natural as breathing for Sei-nii and I.

Of course, things haven't always been this way. I can tell Sei-nii used to dislike me and I used to fear him. That changed that one fateful winter night.

"Are you reminiscing something, Shina?" I hear Sei-nii asked from beside me.

"Nothing." I answered simply.

Sei-nii knows better than that though. He is smiling and I can tell.

The booths for club activities are all lined up neatly by the road sides. Teikō took their achievements seriously - sports and academics both.

We walked past the booths and into the auditorium, it's already quite crowded - but we have got two front seats _reserved_ for us.

Why? Sei-nii and I aced the entrance exams. The school said it's our privilege to sit at the very front.

When the Principal started his speech, I know that Sei-nii was thinking the same things I did.

 **The Principal is an obsessed fool.**

We enjoy winning, of course. It's natural for an Akashi. Even so, Sei-nii and I - win, lose and draw periodically to each other - that's why it's fun.

For example, on the entrance exams, we tied for first place. We scored a perfect 100 in every tests. I gladly stepped back when they mentioned the representative speech, though. Sei-nii is better at things like those.

When Sei-nii was called to the front, I can see how his whole being seems to shine - proud and charismatic.

I admire him.

After what seems like forever, Sei-nii and I could finally exit that blasphemy of entrance ceremony. We are checking our class placements.

* * *

 **1-A**

 _Akashi Seijūrō_

 _Akashi Shina_

 _Arata Kouta_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

"We're in the same class, Sei-nii." I confirmed with a smirk.

Sei-nii is also smirking.

We had requested to be put in the same class. Things about Teikō is that your achievements determine _everything_ \- even certain privilege like this.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

Classes start with roll calls, assigning seats and class introductions - typical.

What's important is that Shina's seat is next to mine. Good thing I named her Shina. It's alphabetically closer to Seijūrō.

"Sensei, we can't see the front with Murasakibara-kun sitting in the middle.."

Shina and I turned to see a male student with quite a tall stature for a middle school student - also the unusual violet colour for hair.

The seats are assigned in alphabetical order and not by height - this kind of problem is bound to happen.

"Ehh.. I'll just sit at the back then.."

That would be the best solution. Sensei can't seems to agree more either. It's a win-win solution.

"He will be a considerable support in basketball." I stated in a low tone for Shina to hear.

"Do you think he would enter the club?" Shina asked flatly.

She's not wrong. He doesn't seem to be an energetic one for fast-paced sports like basketball.

Even so, I am not asking. I am stating that he would be quite a help - and he will be.

I smirk as a reply to Shina's question. I have an absolute confidence that he will, join the club.

Shina smirks, too. She must have known that I got something up my sleeves.

We know each other so well.

Classes are then dismissed for the day, the teacher told us it's time to apply for clubs - Teikō requires their students to participate in at least one club.

It is so crowded. No wonder, though, all students are basically let roam free at the exact same time.

"Let's go, Shina." I offered my hand and Shina took it.

"We should stop by the teacher's office first, don't we?" Shina questioned knowingly.

I smirked at that.

Of course. Shina can't instantly takes the try outs meant for boys. I need to tweak some things to make it work.

 ***Bump!***

"Oops! Sorry!"

I swiftly wrapped my free arm around Shina's waist to keep her steady. An idiot just _rammed_ into Shina's shoulder and knocked her off balance.

This is **no** small matter.

I glared, hard, at that idiot boy. Is his eyes decoration? Or is he a wild boar? Shina could have fallen and hurt herself, not that it would happen in my watch.

I watched as the boy flinched under my intense glare.

Shina is keeping her silence with that inexpressive mask of hers.

"Dai-chan!"

We all turned to the excruciatingly loud feminine voice - revealing a girl with a Sakura locks.

I admit she possesses the features of beauty, more noticeable is her figure, especially around the ch- yeah, let's leave it at that.

If it's beauty, Shina is first place whenever and wherever. Say something else and you **will** answer to me.

That girl came closer and she stopped before that stupid boy.

"I told you not to run and to see the front! Now look at what you've done!" The girl bellowed as she chided the male who just grinned sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry. Dai-chan can be quite an idiot sometimes." The girl bowed as she pushed the boy's head down with her.

I think I can hear her whispering to the boy so he apologise, too.

"Sorry, I was just tad too excited. Hope I don't hurt you or anything.." That 'Dai-chan' apologised. He looks sorry enough.

I ceased my glare as I let Shina go back on her feet. "It's fine."

It is **definitely** **not** fine.

"Just be careful next time."

You better do because I might just dump you into hell **if** there ever is 'next time'.

I pulled Shina gently and briskly walked away. Shina inclined her head before she left - must be her way to show her appreciation.

* * *

 **Girl's POV**

I sighed in relief as I watched the two siblings leave. I know who they are, most students here do.

The girl Dai-chan bumped into is called Akashi Shina-chan. She was the victim until her brother, Akashi Seijūrō-kun glared and declared war on Dai-chan.

Dai-chan is **marked** already.

"Dai-chan, you idiot!" I chided as I lightly whacked the back of his head. He winced in pain and glared at me.

I glared back. "Out of all students here, you just have to make possible enemies of those _two_ siblings!"

Dai-chan frowned. He must have not understood why those two are 'special'.

"What's so special about them?"

He really **didn't**.

His idiocy never fails to make me sigh - so I did. "Dai-chan..." I started weakly.

Why must he be so idiotic and insensitive to his surroundings? He could easily fool people into believing when he said he lived in a cave.

"They are the heir and heiress to the Akashi. Inc - the humongous corporate that owns and commands at least half of Japanese companies."

You would think he noticed from this morning's entrance ceremony, but no, he slept through it. Typical Dai-chan.

I find myself whispering the next sentences. "..There're even rumours of them having close relations with the Prime Minister - and a word from them would create not only a ripple, but a _tsunami_ in the Japanese's economy...!"

That must have been a harsh wake-up call to the face with a huge bucket of cold-water, because Dai-chan is sweating bullets.

He looks like he just dug his own grave - which minds you, isn't probably so far from the truth.

"...Maybe I don't know you after all."

I'm not getting involved with this mess he created. The risk is too enormous to take.

So, I walked away and left Dai-chan there. He yelled after me though. Knowing him, he must have that horrified looks on his face.

"S-Satsuki! Don't leave me here! How could you say that?!"

I could hear Dai-chan's frantic shouts. I'm not stopping, though. He really needs to learn to listen to me when I'm talking and not just run around like a bull.

"Satsukiiii! I still have the basketball tryout!"

I _almost_ tripped on my feet at that.

Just how stupid is he?! He just made worst possible enemies and he's still thinking about basketball?!

 **Baka.**

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

"Are you okay, Shina?" I asked worriedly as I glanced down to meet her gentle babyblue orbs.

If only it was not on public, I could have done a thing or two to that ganguro idiot.

"I am fine, Sei-nii. It is nothing, really." Shina smiled softly.

I am not entirely convinced, though. Shina's smile is sincere, I can tell that. That is not why I am so worried.

Shina...actually had quite a fragile body - she tires easily. The doctors said it's _genetic_ and _hereditary_ , there is simply no cure as they can't change her genes.

If, there is something that I fear - it is disease. It took away my most precious Mother, and I will never let it takes my sister.

Shina is all I have.

I couldn't imagine a life without Shina by my side, she means a lot to me. Even more since that day - the day Mother stopped breathing.

When I closed my eyes, I could still see the scenes vividly. The tears, the painful cries and the pouring rain.

The tears and cries came from Shina and Shina alone. I didn't cry, nor did Father. Shina cried her eyes out for three whole days as she locked herself.

I was sad, depressed and I despaired - but the tears just wouldn't come out.

I remember how stricken I was when Shina claimed she will be crying mine and Father's share, that she will shed our tears for Mother.

She also said that no more tears will then be shed, only pleasant memories of Mother are to be recalled.

I thought it was stupid.

Until on the fourth day, when I managed to unlock the door to where Shina was.

She lied asleep on the carpet in our playroom. I could see tear streaks on her pale skin cheeks. Her babyblue orbs are all tangled and she is obviously a mess.

However, I saw an angel in front of me - the most beautiful goddess on Earth.

Her tears seem to make perfect sense to me then and I was grateful, I still am.

Shina cried for me because she could feel my heart is crying even when no tears was shed. She let them out for me.

That is probably when we forged our strong, unbreakable bond. We relied and supported each other with the loss of Mother and busy Father.

I unconsciously tightened my grip on Shina's hand. She must have felt my anxiety because the next thing I knew is that I am staring into pools of blue.

"I am fine." Shina whispered gently, so soft only I could hear. "I will never leave you, Sei-nii. I will keep my _promise_ I made that day."

The mere mention of that promise and I found myself smiling. A small - only noticeable to Shina - smile.

Of course, Shina returns my smile.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

As I returned Sei-nii's smile, time seems to stop and the world seems like ours alone.

What I failed to notice, is that the walls we built around us fell that very moment. The emotionless walls we had up had crumbled then.

Because, for _once_ , we, the Akashis, _emote_ , like the others - humane.

As I was in a trance and stared at Sei-nii's passionate ruby orbs, nearby students were glancing at us.

We shot the walls back up swiftly. Our masks back in place.

One might think that we are being too paranoid, but try being in a wealthy family with lots of rivals companies that will do just anything for your downfall, and you will know.

The reason why we keep to ourselves is because people are greedy, they desire things even when out-of-reach.

Sei-nii is especially overprotective with whom I came in contact with. My...'friends'..used me as a mean to reach their desires once - and it will happen no more.

I **don't** need friends. I only need Sei-nii, and I believe he thinks the same.

We then walked away as the mass parted to the sides, giving us a wide walkway to walk in.

Even so, I managed to _bump_ shoulder with someone. Which is weird, because every students keep their distance from us.

What's weirder, is that I could have sworn I feel an electricity ran through my body when I bumped into that student - like there is a _connection_ I am not sure what.

I whirled around to spot the person, but no one is there. Just the students by the sides.

"What is wrong?"

I turned to Sei-nii and lightly shook my head. It must have been my imagination. The only connection I have is with Sei-nii, and that's it.

"Nothing."

Sei-nii raised his brow slightly, but he believes me.

The talks for me to enter the basketball club went smoothly - Sei-nii did the 'negotiation'.

The student in charge to take names and register them looked taken a back when he saw me. He must have not expected a girl to sign up for the boy's basketball club try out.

I pitied the poor boy, because Sei-nii glared him hard that it seems he lost his speech.

I tugged on his hand and he stopped. Sei-nii dotes on me too much, and I know that.

That's aside, I have the whole audience to prove my worth in the court.

I have no doubt that Sei-nii and I will make the team.

* * *

Author's note :

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	4. Chapter 3 - Unprecedented First Years

This was supposed to be Christmas update, but oh well~ I'm updating the other stories as well, plus a little special - please check my page for that one~! Enjoy~!

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Unprecedented First Years**

"First String. Akashi Seijūrō. Akashi Shina. Aomine Daiki. Midorima Shintarō. Murasakibara Atsushi. That's it."

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

I heard mine and Sei-nii's name called. It is as expected, though. No surprise there.

"Woah! You're so amazing out there!"

I looked up from where I was leaning against Sei-nii's back, and towards the sound. It's the tanned boy that bumped into me earlier. If I remembered right, his name is Aomine Daiki.

"Thanks." I replied simply with a small smile.

"You played like nothing I've ever seen before! That's so cool! How can you play like that?! Can you teach me a thing or two?!"

I had to restrain myself from showing my annoyance on my face as this boy ranted off with swarms of questions. He's quite a hyper one.

It seems this Aomine Daiki loves basketball.

"Here, Shina." Sei-nii handed me a drink with a sideway-glance.

I have always tire easy, it is _genetic_ , they said. That's why Sei-nii always takes care of me after strenuous activities like this. I took the bottle and brought it to my lips, only I can't seem to bring myself to drink as Aomine's eyes is sparkling with awe and excitements.

I suppose I could answer his questions first. It seems that Sei-nii notices what I am about to do as I brought down my drink without taking even a sip. I can tell Sei-nii is irked that Aomine made me speak instead of drinking and resting.

Isn't he just sweet?

"It is rather simple, actually." I began, knowing I got the boy's full attention. "What I did is simply observing the plays others made and turned it against them. With the stress _piled_ up, they began to hallucinate - what's after that, is as you saw it."

I didn't fully explain my technique, even when I don't mind if I do. Though, like I expected, the boy doesn't seem like he understand. He looks lost with a silly expression, he does seem to be the clueless kind of boy.

I ignored him and finally took a gulp from my bottle.

"I see." a voice joined in.

I turned to see a greenette with a spectacle, he shoots well and was one of the first years making the First String - Midorima Shintarō.

"I'm intrigued by your play and the theory behind it. Could you elaborate further? Oh, and I'm Midorima Shintarō."

I am done drinking and I stared blankly at the curious male. If Aomine is a gangster, then this Midorima is a scholar. What opposites.

Like I said, I don't mind explaining the theory in entirety since it's unlikely anyone can imitate me. Even so, just for the sake of it, I turned to Sei-nii to ask for his opinion - he nods.

I took a deep breath before explaining, it's going to be quite a long lecture. "You must have noticed that every players have their own specialties, habits, likes and dislikes kind of plays."

Midorima is listening intently while Aomine struggles to follow.

"What I did is solely utilising those knowledges _against_ them. Say, by limiting them to play only their disliked styles, countering their habits and so on. By **forcing** them to oblige and thus cornering them, they'd crumble down into _nothing_."

The glasses boy widen his eyes for a moment, before he narrowed them in disbelief. It's not unexpected. He must have noticed how I implied that I can see and process all those tiny details and used it as a weapon against them at the right moment to subject them to hallucination.

Which I know, no one but me can do it. Even Sei-nii **can't**.

"It may sounds impossible to you, which is why I don't mind telling you." I smiled.

"No one but Shina can do that." Sei-nii finished for me.

A moment of silence followed after. Neither Sei-nii nor I mind the silence.

"..Woah.." Aomine mumbled in awe. "I don't get a thing, but it sounds amazing!"

" _Of course_ it is, Baka!" The pinkette first year manager, Momoi Satsuki as she introduced herself earlier, whacked Aomine's head as he winced in pain, rubbing his sore head.

This Momoi is quite light on her hands despite so sweet-looking.

"It not 'sounds', Dai-chan - it _is_ amazing!" Momoi huffed. "Even the Coaches are impressed by Akashi-chan's unique and remarkable skills!"

"Oh, and my name is Momoi Satsuki. It's nice to meet you, Akashi-chan, Akashi-kun, and Midorima-kun, too." Momoi smiled as she introduced herself.

Our eyes met, and Momoi frowned in worry. "Are you tired, Akashi-chan?"

"No." I replied as I shook my head. "I will be fine after 5 minutes rest."

It is not a complete truth nor lie. I am tired, but I will be fine after a short rest like I said.

Although, it seems Momoi is not entirely convinced. I can't blame her and her observant eyes. My play is so unique that one normally wouldn't think of it without a proper solid background, there's also the tremendous efforts needed to make it works. Momoi must have noticed I don't move much on court.

 ***Munch* *Munch***

Momoi turned to the munching sounds, and it's the giant from before.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun!" Momoi exclaimed as she huffed. "No eating in the Gym!"

That giant looks like he has a screw loose. He acts like a child.

"But I'm hungry~" the giant whined.

I guess this calls for Sei-nii.

"Murasakibara. Follow the rules. You can eat later." Sei-nii stated, not even turning to said giant.

As expected of Sei-nii~

Murasakibara pout, but went along with Sei-nii's command.

Momoi looks impressed. Aomine just blinked. Midorima sighed.

Me? I smirked.

"First years! Gather up!" the Second year Captain, Nijimura, called. "Make a line here, hurry up!"

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

I helped Shina back on her feet as we all lined up before Captain Nijimura. I had enough rest, _but_ Shina didn't.

 **This better be good and quick.**

Speaking of which, when Nijimura called for 'First years', he meant the First years that make the First String. The other First years had been allocated to their own gyms.

This is the First String Gym.

"Hello there."

We all turned to see a man in a suit, he's obviously well into his fifties - or late forties. His eyes are closed in a crescent shape and his hair is in a light-gray colour.

He is smiling - not the 'true' kind of smile.

"My name is Shirogane Kōzō, the Head Coach of Teikō's Boy's Basketball Club."

 _This is the Head Coach? Then the one before must be the First String Coach._

"You must have met Coach Sanada, he's the First String Coach."

 _As expected._

"Hoho. I honestly didn't expect such a pleasant surprise, an outstanding batch of first years."

 _'Batch'? Does he think we are goods for sale? How_ _ **impolite**_ _._

"Hmm. I expect a lot from you all. And even when you're first years, you're all expected to follow the same training regimens as the rest of the First Stringers."

 _That goes without saying._

"Why, if you do well, you might even be selected as the regulars. Good luck, young ones. Hoho."

Coach Shirogane left after he encouraged us. He's quite the peculiar man.

"Ehem." Coach Sanada cleared his throat as he took over for Coach Shirogane. "As said by Head Coach, I expect you all to follow the rules, and no slacking off."

"Nijimura."

"Yes, Coach."

Coach Sanada turned to us as he gestured to Nijimura next to him. "This is Nijimura Shūzō. Your Captain. You're all to listen to his instructions as long as you're a member of the basketball club."

"Hai." we all chorused.

"Good." Coach Sanada nodded, before he turned to Nijimura. "Nijimura, show them the locker room."

"Understood, Coach." Nijimura nodded.

Coach Sanada walked away before he halted and turned to Shina. "Akashi Shina-san. There's no vacant locker room, so you'll have to do with the boy's. There's a small barricaded-boxed space in there, so you'll be fine.

"Yes, understood, Coach." Shina replied.

Shina _might_ have been fine with it, **but I certainly am not.** How could _I_ let my sister changes in the same room as hormonal teenage boys? I better be there at all times by her side.

After Coach Sanada walked away, Nijimura turned to us.

"Yo. I'm Nijimura, you can call me -senpai, Captain or whatever acceptable." Nijimura offered a small friendly smile. "Follow me, first years."

We followed Nijimura to the corridor and away from the court. I can feel the scrutinising stares on us. It's expected, there's no predecessor of First year as a First Stringers before - it's unprecedented.

Shina and I are used to these kind of gazes, though I can't say the same for the others.

Murasakibara only had his snacks in his attention. Aomine is too excited to notice. Midorima actually squirmed a bit under that mask of his. Momoi is unaffected, since she's not one of those being stared at - she notices, though.

We walked quite a distance from the court, and towards the very end of the hallway.

"This is your locker room. It's the last vacant one, so it's all yours." Nijimura pushed the door open to show an ordinary locker room with 8 lockers, 4 by each sides.

"Today is only observation day for first years. You can get home or you can stay to watch. Practice starts tomorrow."

In other words, we **can't** use the court.

"I'm leaving now." Nijimura waved as he turned and walked away. "Oh. I almost forgot. Congrats for achieving the never-before feat, first years."

I smirked at that.

Nijimura's quite a good guy, at least he _didn't_ discriminate against us, unlike those brawny idiots back there.

"Haa..." Aomine groaned. Considering him, he must not be pleased with the situation.

"I wanted to play! Not just watch!" he grumbled.

Midorima is keeping his silence, but under that uncaring exterior, I can tell he too, is not satisfied.

Murasakibara cares only for his snacks. He's quite the lazy one.

I couldn't care less either. Shina and I had better things to do rather than stick here and watch those brainless monkeys.

"Let's go, Shina. We are going home." I spoke as I offered my hand to Shina. Shina took it. "We will see you tomorrow, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi-san."

"Ehh?!" Aomine frowned as he wailed in disbelief. "Na, Akashi.. We're all first years here... Why not have a game together?"

Well, that's quite an agreeable idea _coming_ from him.

"Agreed!" Momoi chirped in.

"Ehh.. That's troublesome.." Murasakibara muttered with disinterest.

"It is. Being first years has no relations on this. Although, I have to say I was planning to train my shooting." Midorima tapped his glasses. "N-Not that I agree to the game."

They are quite handful, aren't they? Colourful and handful.

Shina turned to stare at me. She is saying nothing, but her babyblue orbs conveyed her question, and my ruby orbs smiled at her in return.

And so, we venture the nearby areas for a street court. It's not a hard search, there's one just near Teikō.

"This is gonna be fun!" Aomine grinned as we stood by the court. He's by far the most excited.

"Hm. We're 5 players here." Midorima stated as he did tapped his glasses, again.

"Eh~? There's Momo-chin here. That's 6, Mido-chin~" Murasakibara corrected lazily.

Midorima scoffed at that. "I said _players_. And my name is Midorima. Say it right."

"Nothing can be done about it. Momoi-san will have to play." I interjected.

Shina nodded in agreement. Whatever the team is, Shina and I will win.

"E-Eh?!" Momoi squeaked in surprise. She must have came along, thinking of being the referee.

"Nothing can be done about it, Momoi-san." Shina quoted me. "Just play along, please."

Momoi can't say a thing after that. She then complied and we divided the team; Murasakibara, Shina and me vs. Aomine, Midorima and Momoi.

The game is quite enjoyable, Aomine and Midorima proved to be a strong opponent, and Murasakibara is a great help in defense.

Momoi's analytical skills also helped Midorima with her data, Aomine doesn't regard Momoi's advice, though.

Moreover, Midorima got to experience Shina's play flesh-to-flesh. He seems stricken when he actually froze and unable to move for a moment and Shina strikes just then.

Shina's play is hard to explain and better understood when experienced first hand.

Aomine is the _easiest_ target for Shina to subject to illusion, but he also recovered the fastest with his freely-willy attitude.

Aomine, Midorima and Momoi put up a fight, but they just can't win against Shina and me - we end up winning.

 _ **It is as expected of an Akashi.**_

* * *

 **Momoi's POV**

"Uwahh..!" I stretched my sore arms upward.

I haven't played this hard for a long time. I love basketball, but I normally watched and observed from the sidelines, not playing on court.

Even so, I'm not complaining! Because~

Akashi-kun and Akashi-chan comes along to have a popsicle with us!

Well, Murasakibara-kun won't say no to a treat, Dai-chan will definitely go for it, Midorima-kun needs a bit of convincing, but he went along, anyway.

I honestly thought that it's impossible to have Akashi-kun and Akashi-chan tagged along with us. They've garnered quite the reputation despite school just starting today.

It's the Akashi's name. No Japanese isn't aware of that name.

Speaking of which, it really is adorable when Akashi-kun and Akashi-chan picked the double-stick popsicle; they shared it.

That makes _me_ curious though.

"Ne, is Akashi-kun and Akashi-chan a twin?" I finally asked.

Akashi-chan answered it for me. "No." she stared unblinking. "I am a year younger than Sei-nii - and you all. I did not want to be apart from Sei-nii, so I started school early."

I find myself squealing at that. Datte ('cause)! That's just one of the _sweetest_ things I ever heard!

Isn't it sweet? An adorable little sister that follows her older brother's every steps. It's so dreamy~!

"That's so sweet!" I squealed as I curled my fingers.

In contrast, though, Akashi-chan doesn't seem to think the same, or rather, she **doesn't** understand.

"What is?" she asked in confusion.

I stood stricken, not knowing how to answer to that question. _Why..?_ I can't help, but ask that. Akashi-chan is the _only_ girl in the group, and yet we can't even share girly thoughts and beliefs! Akashi-chan behaves like the boy Akashi-kun. I truly lamented this fact.

 **This is a scam!**

I _always_ wanted to try saying that. Well, anyway, I desperately wish for someone with the same wavelength as mine now.

What I didn't know then, was that I just pulled a new string closer into my life and the group - the person I wished for, only for said person to turned out _slightly_ different than what I expected.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	5. Chapter 4 - Game Centre Pandemonium

My internet is finally fixed, so here's the belated update~ I'll be updating Rainbow Drops, hopefully, tomorrow. Hope you enjoy~

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Game Centre Pandemonium**

The First Years practices started right the day after their acceptance to the club. The First String's practice is _especially_ harsh to meet Teikō's standard.

Practices have been brutal to the frail Shina, Seijūrō made sure to let Nijimura knew through passionate glares drilled on his back, and Momoi's been a mother hen, frantically fussing over Shina.

By now, Shina toppling over and almost collapsing, Akashi's god-speed appearance by her side, Nijimura sweating buckets due to a certain redhead's glare, and Momoi's frantic shouts are becoming regular occurrences of Teikō Basketball Club.

Of course, **no one** dares to comment, lest they incur an Akashi's wrath.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

In about 5 minutes, lunch break will start, and in exactly 45 seconds after that, Momoi (and Aomine) is surely to come by again today.

I am thankful that Momoi comes to check on Shina every time since the first practice was held. What happens after that, would be the group lunch by the rooftop. It might as well be a regular schedule now.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-chan, Murasakibara-kun!"

There she is. Exactly 45 seconds.

"Let's go to the rooftop!" Momoi chirped from the entrance, Aomine trailing behind her.

Shina turned to me and we stood up at the same time. I offered my hand, and we started waking towards the door. Murasakibara trudged after us, along with his infinite stock of treats.

After this, the next stop would be 1-C, where the last member of the colourful bunch is.

"Midorima-kun! Let's go~!" Momoi shouted happily.

Everyone can see that the greenette **visibly** twitched when his name was so loudly called. Momoi is _rarely_ discreet.

Midorima is complaining as he grumbles, but he still followed along obediently with his bento in hand. In the end, he's just one Tsundere boy.

I could still remember the first time Momoi invited Midorima for a group lunch.

* * *

 _Mini Flashback.._

 _"I refuse."_

 _Momoi blinked as Midorima turned to walk away. He must have thought the invitation is childish - Shina and Seijūrō did, too._

 _"...Uh.. We're going to the rooftop, so...if you want to join.." Momoi muttered hesitantly, not giving up in her plans._

 _Midorima paused. He stood there, with his back to the rest of the group for quite a while until he spoke._

 _"...I-It's not that I want to eat together, but I originally planned to go there...!" Midorima stuttered._

 _It turns out that Cancer's lucky place for the day is the rooftop, and thus Midorima accepted the offer, albeit coincidentally._

 _Since then, the group would always eat together by the rooftop, garnering attention for their unusual colourful appearances, plus how they all possess a significant beauty._

 _Flashback ends.._

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

"Akashi-chan! You eat too little, just one more bite!" Momoi gushed worriedly, lifting the spoon to Shina's lips, ready to feed her.

"Momoi-san is right Shina." I sighed dejectedly from Shina's side. "How can you be so stubborn about your own health?"

The coaxing have been going on for a while now, and likely to continue until either sides back down. It has been a habit for me, and recently Momoi, to persuade Shina to eat more than just **10** spoonful of rice.

Shina is keeping her face stoic and her lips tightly zipped. If there's one thing Shina is willing to disobey of her Sei-nii's wish, it is when he told her to eat more than she can stomach.

"My hunger is sated." Shina stated flatly, her expression indifferent.

Momoi finally gave up with a sigh, this is her limit. It's been going on for some good minutes.

Well, I am **not** backing down so easily.

I glare at Shina, telling her to 'eat more', while Shina glares back at me, with a definite 'no' as her answer. Shina's appetite has always troubled me, she eats too little for her own good. How would she grow with that little food?

I am honestly worried.

Although, if I know Shina, then she is most stubborn concerning her appetite. She really should eat more.

I sighed, ceasing off my glare. Then I settled for flicking Shina's forehead.

"That's your punishment for being disobedient." I frowned. "I will make sure you eat more at dinner."

Shina brought her fingers to rub her forehead where I flicked her. There's no red marks of pain, of course. I will **never** do harm to Shina.

Shina smiles a teensy-weensy smile, it is still angelic to me, and I smirk. Her smile expressed words only _I_ can understand, and vice versa.

It is fine if only _us_ understand.

Aomine is weirded out. "..The air between you two is either a bro-con-and-sis-con, or that of a... _lover_.." He commented from the sidelines.

His remark warrants mine and Shina's death-glares. We don't like people commenting on our bond, for it is **unique**. Shina and I care for one another like siblings would - even when we are _not_ related by blood.

It is complicated, and most others won't know that fact, so Aomine's comment is clueless and _insensitive_.

Aomine jolted at the glare's intensity, and he sat frozen, with sweats continuing to fall. There's a reason why the Akashis are so feared more to the reputation they hold.

Aomine robotically turn to Momoi, his face pale and dripping sweats, signalling **SOS**.

Momoi sighed, why can't Aomine be more responsible for his own actions? Or at least _try_ to keep his comments to himself?

"..Ne!" Momoi began enthusiastically. "Practice ends early today, so..! Want to play at game centre?" Momoi asked excitedly, with a hint of caution lacing her tone.

Shina and I perked up at that, we had never been to a public game centre before, not to say we are unfamiliar with the existing game machines. Our deceased Mother and the Head Butler, Hideki, had a room built entirely to house game consoles like those on a game centre - of better quality at the Akashi's mansion.

Although, Shina and I are not a huge fan of games, we are more to the book-lovers faction, and _naturally_ , we have a **spacious** room reserved for book-reading activities-related only.

"I'm going! I'm DEFINITELY going!" Aomine cheered as he waved his hand up in the air. The game centre is probably the only other place he frequented to other than the street court.

I am also interested in this 'shared' game centre, and I am certain Shina shares the sentiment.

"That is a valid idea. Shina and I will also partake in this activity." I hummed.

They may have noticed, but Shina and I spoke as formal as possible to people other me than to Shina, and Shina to me. It is how we are raised. To stand on the top, means **no** flaw is allowed to exist - it has to be _impeccable_ , manners included.

"If Aka-chin and Hina-chin go, I'm going, too~" Murasakibara chimed in, still munching his snacks.

Midorima being Midorima, was about to escape, but got _roped_ in nonetheless. After all, to my observation, rather than 'not wanting to go', Midorima leaned towards 'wanting to go'. He is just being round-about in expressing his feelings. He is **not** very honest.

I have no idea why he is being a Tsundere about this.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

I am walking the halls with Momoi at the moment. We are heading to the girls' restroom, classes are about to start, and Momoi's classroom is one class away from mine; Momoi and Aomine's classroom is in 1-D.

Come to think of it, Momoi mentioned how thankful yet regretful she is that 'Dai-chan' is in the same class as she is. Something about Aomine sleeping in class.

The walk **is** boring and monotone, because Sei-nii is not with me. It _was_.

I feel my eyes widen when I see something weird from the corners of my eyes. - the same colour of my orbs and locks, swaying on someone else's head.

 _Babyblue._

 _ **'Who was that?'**_

My mind went in frenzy as my heart thumped slightly. I whirled to said direction, only to find **nothing** I expected.

"What's wrong, Akashi-chan?" Momoi asked worriedly, after I halted in my tracks.

All my surprises shed away, I turned to Momoi with a straight expression. "Nothing."

It really is nothing. It must be a simple trick of the eyes, when my own babyblue locks, falls on another in my line of sight, thus creating the optical illusion.

The only one who shared my hair colour is mine and Sei-nii's deceased Mother. She was my adopted mother, and therefore, it is a coincidence, but Mother used to say, that she and I are fated to be.

That it is **our** fate to meet.

* * *

 _ **Time skip...**_

* * *

Practice had just ended, and we have all showered up. The cleanings are normally left to be done by Second and Third Stringers. I realise the heavy dictatorship implied, but Coach Sanada said it is expected since First Stringers are the prides of the school, and _others_ exist to support them.

I don't quite agree with his train of thoughts - and I believe Sei-nii feels the same way.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Momoi cheered, looking especially joyful at the prospect of going to the game centre.

Momoi doesn't look like the type that enjoys game than expected, though?

"Hmph." If Momoi is elated, then Midorima expressed the opposite. He is especially grumpy, complete with a frown fixed to his face. "I don't even want to go." Midorima huffed.

I had noticed that Midorima _doesn't_ always say what he truly feels. I can't help but picture him as a porcupine, who actually has soft hair under those sharp quills.

In Midorima's case, a gentle heart beneath those gruff exteriors.

Although, the eccentricity seem not only skin-deep, but _throughly_ **soaked** to the bones.

Aomine is also excited, as he hums to his favourite song. He is waltzing with Momoi on the front of the line. The two are the most familiar with the game centre we are supposed to go.

Sei-nii and I are trailing by the back, our hands interlinked.

"Onii-chan." I called, using my endearing term to call him. "Will you be playing with Aomine-kun later on?"

I know it is childish, but I want Sei-nii to myself. I don't feel like sharing, not to Aomine, not to anyone.

"I will." was Akashi's short reply. He doesn't seem affected by Shina's affectionate call, to her disappointment.

I felt myself pouting, my cheeks dusted light pink as I huffed. "Won't Sei-nii play with me?"

Sei-nii doesn't answer, but he looks amused, though he try to hide it. I had no trouble seeing through him. Sei-nii patted my head with his other hand.

I have always been Sei-nii's **only** and _favourite_ opponent in versing games. Sei-nii would only play with me, and me with Sei-nii. How it changes now makes me **bitter** somehow.

What escapes her knowledge, is that Seijūrō had a reason to play with Aomine - to revenge on the time when he bumped into Shina. He's still keeping a grudge over that. Matters concerning Shina are ones he will **never** forgive nor forget.

After he beats Aomine, he'll then be playing with Shina. But Seijūrō doesn't feel like telling Shina that, since jealous Shina looks _adorable_.

About 10 minutes walk from Teikō, we had arrived at the game centre. It is deserted, and here I thought it is a public one?

The automatic doors slide opened, and the responsible ones being Momoi, Sei-nii and I, walked to the cashier first as the others scattered around. When that is done, we went to where the others are. Aomine is already sitting in one of the many fighting arcade games, looking so excited that he puts kids to shame.

Although, his face fell when he heard what sounds like threats to his ears.

"Would you like to have a game with _me_ , Aomine?" Sei-nii smiled as the words flowed like water.

Aomine flinched as he paled, but quickly recovered with a grin, thinking years of experiences will prevail.

Midorima and Murasakibara stood in the centre, Momoi by Aomine's side, and me by Sei-nii's side.

Years of experiences _did_ prevail.

 **For Sei-nii.**

The game ends rather quickly, I can see Aomine is well-versed in the game, but being the rash guy he is, he was all offense with plenty openings. Naturally, Sei-nii _didn't_ miss that.

Aomine is utterly crushed, and sat there defeated. He stoned in disbelief, cracked and about to dust away.

I guess Sei-nii is taking his revenge for the time Aomine bumped into me that one time?

Sei-nii...only ever gets mad for my sake. Sei-nii is not emotionless, he is just more responsive when it involves me. It is what **natural** for us.

Sei-nii smirks triumphantly, enjoying his victory. That's aside, I want a game with Sei-nii.

I tugged on Sei-nii's shirt and tried to gaze upwards adorably. "Onii-chan. A game with me."

This time, Sei-nii smiles as he nods. I lit up at that, and pulled Sei-nii to this game of crane, for plushies. It is the _only_ arcade game where Sei-nii and I always **tied** on.

Momoi is trying to cheer the crestfallen Aomine, who is slumped in deep depression. "A-Ah..! Dai-chan! It's just a game..!"

Aomine glared defiantly at Momoi. "That's my _best_ area! If I lost here, how can I win anywhere else?!"

True. Momou blinked as she processed Aomine's plausible statement, then she hummed in acknowledgement.

Murasakibara and Midorima watched as Sei-nii and I played a round of crane - Midorima seems especially interested with the considerable skills Sei-nii and I displayed.

The first win to our crane game goes to Sei-nii. Sei-nii did get a head-start in warming up with Aomine earlier. So it is not really fair, and Sei-nii wins by a hair breadth.

I sighed, a bit dejected at my loss. It is to Sei-nii, though, so I don't mind much. I turned to the bored looking Midorima and Murasakibara, the former with his lucky item - a ping pong paddle, and the latter with his infinite snacks.

"Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun. Will you not be playing?" I asked curiously. I know just the thing to rouse one's interest. "Momoi-san said that there is a candy crane machine over by the other side - with _unusual_ treats."

Murasakibara **twitched**.

 _One little push._

"Like **orange pollock caramel**."

As soon as I said that, Murasakibara stopped munching and he pulled my wrist, dragging me along. I think he wants me to win him those snacks, seeing how Sei-nii and I managed to harvest a bountiful plushies.

Sei-nii doesn't show any signs of dissatisfaction, instead he was just watching in amusement. I think Sei-nii has a _soft spot_ for Murasakibara.

"Midorima." Seijūrō smiled. "Would you like to play a game of air hockey with me?"

Midorima stiffened at the proposal. He might have seen a glimpse of the future, one where he loses. Midorima actually has a complex towards the Akashis, mainly because the Akashis seem to accomplish hard-almost-impossible feat as easy as breathing.

Midorima considers himself as a man, a single man, fighting to prove his worth to Heaven. _Man proposes, God disposes_ \- that's his motto. Meeting with the Akashis made him realise, that not everyone out there is just a 'man'.

Even so, Midorima accepted the offer, and to everyone's expectation, Seijūrō _wins_.

Murasakibara is eyeing one peculiar candy bar on the cube, his eyes sparkling stars. Then he turned to me, shooting that sparkling beam of his.

I guess Sei-nii is **not** the _only_ one with soft spot for Murasakibara.

I twitched slightly, sighed, then obliged. I just can't say no to him.

Murasakibara acts too much like a kid that I can't help but take care of him. Sei-nii must have felt the same way regarding the childish giant.

The candy crane game is easy, the crane itself is limply, but with the right angle and timing, I earned another bountiful harvest of the orange pollock caramel candy bar Murasakibara wanted.

It seems Murasakibara can't wait to try that seemingly **disgusting** flavour.

I head back to where Sei-nii and the others were, my rewards piled on Murasakibara's arms. A few feet away from where I am standing, I can tell that Sei-nii has something _mischievous_ in mind.

"Let's have a game."

Sei-nii smirks with his hands folded. His sudden declaration earned everyone's attention, including the sulking Aomine and depressed Midorima - both who suffered a miserable lost in the hands of Sei-nii.

"To make things interesting, the winner will gain the right to bring home this branded basketball I got," Sei-nii lifts the basketball out of thin air. "the candy bars Shina got," He glanced to Murasakibara's arms. "and the various plushies Shina and I got."

Sei-nii really knows how to pique the group's interest, eh?

As far as my observation goes, Momoi has been glancing at a certain puppy plushy from the mountain of plushies, whereas Midorima eyed a _weird_ chick plushy (I accidentally got it, it was hanging on the plushy I went for). Aomine won't say no to another collection of high-quality basketball. Murasakibara? He is tightening his hold on the candy bars, but not enough strength to crush it. I am certain he will stop at nothing to have those orange pollack caramel candy bars.

Thus, everyone willingly participated, having at least **one** of the mentioned they wish to have.

Midorima is actually feeling excited since shooting is his best skills, but Murasakibara is a powerful foe, with his height and wingspan, letting him reach the hoop closer than anyone else.

The game started as we lined up side by side, even Momoi participates. Sei-nii and I play adjacently, and we both are giving this gaze of 'I won't lose' to each other.

The alarms ring at the same time, and the balls rolled out.

 _ **The winner...?**_

* * *

Author's note :

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	6. Chapter 5 - One out of Everything

I owe you all an apology. I honestly didn't realise it's been almost a month since I last update. I just lived a life without writing for a while, and while it feels nice, something is lacking.. So yeah, without further ado, here's Chapter 5, and I'll be updating Dreams of Life tomorrow~

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - One out of Everything**

Shots after shots are made, immediately followed by the swishes of nets.

The Game Centre is desolated if not for the 5 teenagers, but the noises they made make up for it.

Eventually, the last shot made its way to the hoop, and the signal blared after the ball went through, the digital screen flashing the **final** score of the winner.

* * *

 **Seijūrō POV**

I smile as I offer my hand to Shina, who had wobbled, unsteady on her feet.

Shina is never one for stamina.

Shina takes my hand while smiling tiredly. She was playing next to me.

To her defense, Shina did pretty well. She's not the only one exhausted. I'm also drenched in sweats.

If we're looking for **worse** examples, there are surely _many_ on display for all to see.

Aomine is lying on the floor without a care like the frivolous kid he is, catching his breath, looking like he just showered from head to toe.

Momoi fanned herself as she sat on the nearby bench. Being the manager, and a girl, she was out at the earliest.

Midorima is breathless as he leaned against one of the game machines, his lucky item perched on his lap.

Murasakibara is already dozing off on another bench, his head leaning to one of the game machines.

At a glance, it may seems hard to tell who actually wins from the burned conditions we are all in.

That's aside, the winner shouldn't be hard to predict.

Let's start with the strongest contender, **Midorima** : Cancer is ranked third today. He brings his lucky item. He miss none of his shoots.

However, Midorima simply took too much time to ready himself in addition to the overly high arc of the ball. So he's **out**.

 **Murasakibara**. He's the tallest and he can reach the hoop. He could scoop the ball and tuck it into the hoop.

However, since he's dealing with a machine, his over enthusiastic moves (fuelled by his desire for the candies) broke the machine's counter and it went error. He's **out**.

 **Aomine** , the dark horse. He's your basketball junkie and he's passionate for the game. Some of his shots missed the basket, but even with his mindless forms, he makes most of the shot.

However, this is not the street court with manual referee, this is the machine's counter doing the counting. He did great, but his rash timing doesn't match the machine's interval. He's **out**.

Momoi. While her physical strength is mostly average, with her analytical skill on the machine's work, she managed to cheat the machine to her advantage.

However, she's still lacking in term of shooting accuracy and stamina. She's **out**.

That leaves Shina and me.

We were able to take advantages of the fact that it is a machine doing the counting, and take into account the timing interval for every shots made.

This way, we can make _twice_ the score from one basket.

That being said, with only Shina and I left in the competition, the initially frail Shina fell short before me.

Shina has the skills, she is just lacking in terms of overall physical prowess.

Even so, Shina will only lose to me and me alone.

I ended up bagging all the rewards on the scale. They're goods I nor Shina need. I only put up the offer to rouse competitive spirits.

As expected, Shina is **my** only rival.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

With the win (plus the rewards) in the eldest Akashi's hand, some of them sulk in their already weary condition.

Nevertheless, the first years made history in said Game Centre. All six machines flashed the scores in order: **777** ; **784** ; **126** ; **862** ; **999** ; **998**.

* * *

 **Momoi's POV**

This is amazing! So **very** **very** **amazing!** We must have made history!

I know Dai-chan is great, but Midorima-kun, Akashi-chan, Akashi-kun, and Murasakibara-kun is amazing as well!

Especially Akashi-chan and Akashi-kun!

I think I'm swooning over Akashi-chan. If I was a guy, I would definitely profess my undying love for her, given I could survive Akashi-kun's assault.

Akashi-kun and Akashi-chan always have this wall around them to separate 'them' and the rest of the 'world'.

I wonder what had happened in the past that made them isolated themselves?

"Oji-san!" I waved my hand to the cashier oji-san. He looked up and saw me. "Can you help us take a photo, please?"

The cashier oji-san smiled and nodded, he then make his way towards us.

"..Why should I take a picture with you all and perpetuate my lost?" Midorima gruntled.

"Eh? Isn't that fine, Midorima!" Aomine grinned as he slung his arm over grumpy Midorima. "Won't it be cool?"

Midorima scoffed. "Don't lump me together with you."

"Maa, maa!"

I tried to neutralise the situation. Dai-chan is a friendly, outgoing guy, but he is hotheaded and easily provoked, you know?

"Momoi-san idea is agreeable." Seijūrō stated and Shina nodded.

"The occasion is suitable for a commemorative photo." Shina added.

Yay for Akashi-chan and Akashi-kun!

"Right?" I chirped happily.

If I have the support of Dai-chan, Akashi-kun and Akashi-chan, Murasakibara-kun will say okay, and that leaves Midorima-kun!

"If Aka-chin and Hina-chin are taking it then okay." Murasakibara agreed as expected.

Midorima stiffened, knowing he's the only one refusing. He sighed. "...Only one photo."

I grinned and high-fived Dai-chan, who is also grinning. Seijūrō and Shina nodded slightly with a tiny smirk. Murasakibara just yawned.

"Okay, I'm taking it on the count of 3..!" The oji-san held my phone.

We are all standing before our own's scores, lining up in a straight line with our own expressions.

 _"3..."_

Midorima is holding his lucky item as he glanced to the side with a displeased look.

Murasakibara is standing next to Midorima with a dazed look and half-lidded eyes, looking lifeless. He's stealing glances on the reward candies.

 _"2..."_

I'm smiling sweetly with a peace sign.

Aomine is grinning wide as he gestured to his scores.

 _"1...!"_

Seijūrō held Shina's hand as they both smiled gently to the camera.

 ***CLICKED***

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Unbeknownst to the first years then, this occasion marks their first step in the grand halls of brilliant achievements.

Rumours started to spread, as their scores are forever engraved there on the machine as the highest scores ever (excluding Momoi's).

A photo of the scores lined up together is posted on the Game Centre, without the players in the picture, only showing the colourful crowns of each player.

Green, Purple, Pink, Indigo, Red and Babyblue.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

After the exhausting activities back in the Game Centre, Sei-nii and I, along with the others, are cooling off with a round of popsicles.

This time, Sei-nii let me pick a vanilla popsicle and we shared it. Last time, it was cherry flavoured.

Sei-nii and I always share **everything** , and I mean _everything_. Goods, emotions, thoughts. There is never one we could never share.

I am aware I am not related in any blood-relations to Sei-nii, but we share most of our everything.

And it shall stays as it is.

"I feel great!" Aomine pumped his fist excitedly.

"Me, too! But I'm tired..." Momoi cheerily agreed, before she slumped with exhaustion.

Who wouldn't be after shooting over hundreds of balls? I believe the initial reason going to the Game Centre was for relaxation?

Murasakibara pouted as he tearily glanced at the bag Sei-nii is carrying. "...My candies.."

Sei-nii and I don't need those goods. He intends to give it away in the first place.

"Here. You can have it, Murasakibara." Sei-nii smiled as he handed over the bag containing candies.

Murasakibara's eyes lit up in joy as his mouth gaped slightly. "..Thank you, Aka-chin!"

Midorima is quiet as he nipped on his popsicle. He's still not happy about losing the match, and the weird plushy he wanted.

Sei-nii and I shared a knowing look.

"Midorima." Sei-nii called as he tossed the plushy to Midorima, and he caught it effortlessly. "Have it."

Midorima coughed slightly, hiding his reddened cheeks. "..Thank you."

I can't help but wonder why Midorima is being so obstinate with his pride. Why can't he just be honest for once?

The others smirked and snickered, making fun of their Tsundere friend.

Momoi pouted. She wanted one of the plushies, too!

I noticed that and took one plushy from Sei-nii's bag that Momoi wanted. "Take it, Momoi-san. Sei-nii won't mind."

Momoi sparkled as she held the plushy in her hand and proceed to smothered it to smithereens.

"Gah?! Why am I the _**only**_ one getting nothing?!" Aomine squawked at the injustice. "I want the ball!"

How is that a way to ask someone?

I gave Aomine a deadpan stare to make him realise his rudeness. Aomine squirmed as he felt unnerved.

I sighed and turned to Sei-nii, who smirked and shrugged.

"Aomine." Sei-nii tossed the branded blue ball to the tanned teen. "You can have it."

Aomine hugged the ball lovingly as he nuzzled his cheek against his newest collection. He looks blissful.

"You guys are the best!" Aomine exclaimed as he caressed his ball.

Sei-nii took my hand in his, and I smiled. It's probably our first time playing out with our classmates. Before, it's only business partners, where Sei-nii and I have to be presentable as the heir and heiress of the Akashi's household.

"Today turns out to be fun! We should do this again sometimes!" Momoi chirped as she swung her plushy around.

"Totally!" Aomine agreed.

"Sure~" Murasakibara slurred.

"I don't see why not." Sei-nii hummed.

"True." I added.

"Hmph." Midorima scoffed.

It is a 'yes' as in agreement in everyone's case.

We parted goodbyes, Aomine went home with Momoi, Midorima went along with Murasakibara until a certain point before they parted.

Sei-nii and I went somewhere else first. We got the picture file from Momoi printed and framed. It is Sei-nii's and mine souvenirs from the Game Centre outing.

"Let's put this in our bedroom." Sei-nii spoke with a fond smile as he held up the framed picture.

"Mm." I nodded as I held up the identical framed picture.

We might not look like it, but Sei-nii and I are delighted to have recognised the colourful bunch as our 'friends'. They have their own quirks and all, but _**for**_ _**now**_ , they are our friends.

For the first time since forever, there are finally people who entered our world, and we don't mind it much.

"Young Master! Young Miss! I'm here!" Aoi yelled as he waved his hand to get Sei-nii's and mine attention.

Aoi is a ball of energy, I wonder if he could share me some? I tire easily, so I feel energised around peppy person like Aoi.

"Good evening, Aoi. Thank you for picking us up." I smiled as Aoi opened the door to the passenger seats.

Like usual, Sei-nii only inclined his head, before entering the car.

On the way back, Sei-nii and I noticed that Aoi has been strangely quiet. He would normally barraged us with questions on what we did for the day.

A quiet Aoi is **never** a good sign.

"Aoi. Is there anything you wanted to say?" Sei-nii asked in a knowing tone.

Aoi squirmed in his driver's seat, confirming our suspicion. Aoi is hiding something from us, and he is contemplating as to how to break the news.

"It is okay, Aoi. You can talk freely." I assured the man softly.

I can tell Aoi's form visibly relaxed, he is looking better now, and ready to talk.

"...You see..." Aoi trailed off in a hesitant whisper, his eyes flashing worries as he glanced at the rear-view mirror. "...Master is back...and he demands Young Master's and Young Miss' presence on today's dinner at the mansion.."

I tensed up and I could feel Sei-nii did, too. Sei-nii even tightens his grip on my hand.

I could see a flash of Father's image in my mind. Those crimson locks and stern features as he gazed at me when I was just a little girl. Sei-nii resembles Father in appearances, and in some of Sei-nii's behaviours on things.

Other than that, Sei-nii and I share everything. However, Father is an **exception**.

I believe, the image of Father that flashed through my mind, is nothing like Sei-nii's. It is saddening.

Nonetheless, Father is home? He must have wanted to talk over dinner. What could it be this time? Is it the usual business parties or gatherings?

Whatever it is, I will know soon. I can say I feel glad to finally meet Father, while I know Sei-nii has mixed feelings about it.

Father's absence after the loss of our Mother hit Sei-nii and I hard, but we learned to cope with it and depends on each other instead.

Sei-nii's warm hugs and reliable hands have always been there to guide me through our darkest times. His sincere smiles, and the loving way he caressed my tresses, I love them all.

Sei-nii never fails to lift me up high.

Which is why, we need no adult. I need only Sei-nii as Sei-nii only needs me. That's how we grew up and how it will be.

Nevertheless, Sei-nii and I know better than to confront Father unprepared. It is most likely monthly checks on our lessons and business stuffs.

I tightened my hold on Sei-nii's hand. I looked at him in the eye, and smile.

Sei-nii's gaze softens, before he steeled his gaze forward.

 **Father is waiting.**

* * *

Author's note :

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	7. Chapter 6 - The man we call Father

Woah, yeah. I'm impressed and slightly surprised that the engagement is discovered. Then again, it's obvious Seijūrō just can't be with Shina in that way since the two are officially registered as siblings. Anyway, I'll try not to make the story as obvious. And the engagement? I will not bring out my cards so soon, people. There are still far more interesting stories to unfold before the engagement. Until the next update, remind me not to be too late about it.

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - The man we call Father**

Silence filled the car. Aoi is looking nervous but is still focusing on driving, whereas Seijūrō and Shina look tensed.

It won't be long before the humongous Akashi's estate is seen.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

I am holding Shina's hand for comfort. She is comforting me, and I am really thankful for that. I could clearly remember the man I called Father.

I never really like talking with Father. Even more when he turned stricter and began to distance himself farther than he ever been from Shina and me as he chose his works.

Yes. For me, Shina is all the family I have left. Father has never been there for me like Shina does. It is ironic to think he is the one I am blood-related with.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

I am not oblivious to Sei-nii's mixed feelings, perhaps, even hatred towards Father. I know, because Father told me.

I love my Father as much as I love Mother. Sei-nii doesn't know, but Father _actually_ spoiled me quite a lot back when Mother was here.

It is a story of long ago, so long ago I can't remember exactly when.

* * *

 _Flashbacks.._

 _In the private study room of Akashi Masaomi, a little girl no older than 7 is seated on his lap. It is obvious the man is not used to such close affection while the girl seems to enjoy the warmth._

 _A frail yet gentle lady giggles softly at her husband's apparent anxiety. "Masaomi-san, there's no need to be so nervous around Shina. Isn't it true, Shina-chan?"_

 _The little girl nodded with a smile. "Mm!"_

 _Masaomi's expression soften and he reached the girl's face and stroke her lovingly. "Forgive me, Shina. I am not used to such affection it made me awkward."_

 _The Father Shina knew and Seijūrō knows is the cold-hearted man that treats his family no different than a pawn. However, Shiori brought Shina to her Father's study one time, and she discovered how wrong her initial thought of her Father was._

 _Seijūrō doesn't know. Because the times their Father would show his warm and kind side is when he is around Shina or Shiori._

 _Shina once asked why. Her Father only smiled wryly and gazed at her sadly._

 _"I don't know how to raise a son that will not turn out to be like me, but still takes after me." was what he admitted._

 _Masaomi also told Shina how lonely his childhood was, how his parents didn't care and were strict. That love was an emotion he never learned and felt until meeting Shiori, and welcoming Seijūrō into the world, then Shina came._

 _He's not sure where the border lies, since he can't be soft on Seijūrō for he is the main heir of the Akashi. Inc, and while Shina is also the heiress, Masaomi said he can't let Shina handles the pressures and demands from when she sat at the top._

 _Masaomi never says it clearly, nor does he express it, but he truly loves the family, Shiori, Seijūrō and Shina._

 _"Shina." Masaomi called softly, his gaze stern but filled with remorse. "Will you keep this side of Father a secret from Seijūrō?"_

 _The little girl was quiet at first, realising the weight of her answer. However, she did not hesitate and her gaze does not waver._

 _"No." Shina replied softly but firm. "I cannot and will not hide anything from Sei-nii."_

 _Her Father was stunned for a moment, then he chuckles. "Shina really likes Sei-nii, hmm?"_

 _Shina smiles adorably and nods. "Mm! Shina loves Sei-nii lots!"_

 _At her answer, Masaomi smiles and gently strokes her pudgy cheek. "Then I am glad. Seijūrō will never feel lonely because Shina is there for him."_

 _Masaomi never had someone with him until he met Shiori. Seijūrō and Shina are gifts he sincerely cherishes. There might come a day when he couldn't be with them._

 _But he won't worry. Because they both have each other._

 _"Shina.." He whispered. "Please...stay beside Seijūrō, and never leave him alone..."_

 _Flashback ends.._

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

I can feel Shina reassuring grip on mine. It calms me down knowing Shina feels as anxious as I do.

Then again, it is just a dinner. Nothing more, nothing less.

Not a moment too soon, we have arrived at home. As usual, Hideki and Hiroto stand there to welcome us. Two lines of maids by the sides.

"Welcome home, Young Master, Young Miss." Hiroto and Hideki bowed as they led us to the main hall.

"We are home, Hideki, Hiroto." Shina smiled and took my hand.

Not even 10 steps into the mansion, Hideki speaks. "Young Master, Young Miss. You are expected to change your attires as Master is awaiting your presence in the dining room."

Of course.

"I understand. I will immediately change." I spoke quickly, having expected this. "Get going, Shina."

Shina nods and takes the stairs with me, but we part at the intersection of our chambers.

Father won't expect us in formal clothes. Although, he will demand casual and proper clothes to be worn.

It didn't take us long to change. I met Shina on the intersection we parted, and we walked down together, with our butlers few paces behind.

Hideki and Hiroto pushed the door opened for us as they stood by the sides. It is customary for the butlers to make ways for their Master and Miss.

As soon as the door creaked open, I can see Father sitting on the Head's, innermost seat. He is leaning against the chair as he waited, his posture straight and firm.

"Seijūrō. Shina." Father addressed us from the end of the room.

Shina and I bow as a sign of respect. "Welcome home, Father." we spoke.

After the short greetings, Shina and I walk to our seats. Dinner has not yet been served. It is likely Father will want to talk first.

"How has your studies been?"

"It has been going well, Father." I answered.

"There is nothing for you to worry about." Shina reassured.

"Hmm. Is that so." Father hummed. His gaze turned hard. "On my business trip, I had the fortunes to meet with a certain man. A CEO of an England Company, Grotto Corp. to be exact."

"There are talks of potential partnerships with our company. The CEO has a daughter around your age, Seijūrō." Father eyed me.

A business marriage. Father wants me to marry the man's daughter for partnership?

 **Ridiculous.**

Even from this distance, I can see Shina seething in anger. Of course, my little sister would hate marrying her brother off like a pawn to Father's company.

"Nothing has been confirmed yet." Father reaffirmed. "We know potential partnership are to be throughly assessed before consideration can be made."

"It's likely 1 year from now where answer is to yield over." Father finished. His eyes taking a steely glint. "Until then, this conversation may as well never takes place."

As neither of us spoke, the room is quiet. Until the maids came with plates and set the table.

"Oh. One of my trusted business partner has a son that attends Teikō." Father added as an after-thought. He reached for his drink. "He is from a wealthy and esteemed Japanese household of Midorima."

A flash of spectacled greenhead came to mind, and no doubt, Shina's, too.

"You two know what to do. Befriend the boy for further connections." Father sipped his drink.

"Of course, Father." Shina and I replied, taking a sip of our drinks.

 **It is not okay.**

I certainly don't like this. Nor does Shina.

This feeling of being **controlled** even to your very friends.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

If there's one thing Akashi Masaomi lost the day Akashi Shiori died, it's _half_ of his emotions.

Even Shina can tell, that her Father is half he was. He used to be so strict but gentle.

When Shina was ostracised by children of the Akashi. Inc's business partners, Masaomi actually gave their parents strict warning the following day as Shina was already registered as an Akashi then.

Shina only learned of this from her Mother when her Father had opened up on her.

Her Mother told her that while Masaomi appears to be heartless, he's not as cold-hearted as people thought him be.

Especially towards his family. He just has a hard time conveying his emotions.

Shiori left her one message; _Dripping water pierces through even the most hardened rock. Efforts will always be rewarded._

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

After the dinner ends, Father retreats to his chamber. Sei-nii and I did, too. Or I should.

I can't sleep, and I have only one other alternative not to lose sleep.

So here I am, waiting before Sei-nii's door. I knocked on it twice. There is actually no need to knock, I know Sei-nii expects my arrival.

Sei-nii opens the door within seconds, smirking. He lightly pats my head. "Are you anxious, Shina?"

I shake my head. "I am fine. I only miss being with Sei-nii."

Sei-nii chuckles softly before letting me enter his bedroom. I climb Sei-nii's bed from the farther side. Sei-nii climbs from the other side.

Sei-nii hold my hand. "I will be with you until you sleep."

"Okay." I smiled and tighten my hold. "Me too. I will aways be with Sei-nii. Always."

Sei-nii chuckles. He caresses my long babyblue locks. "Me too. I will always be with you."

The soft smile gracing my brother's lips, was my last vision before I went to sleep. I couldn't remember if Sei-nii or I slept earlier. But I know I had a nice dream.

* * *

Morning comes to the Akashi's Mansion. Hideki and Hiroto proceed to wake their Young Master and Young Miss.

After the Master's arrival the day before, the butlers had known that they would find their Young Miss in their Young Master's chambers. Call it the butler's insight.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

I woke up when Hideki called me. Shina was still asleep next to me, as expected.

"Where is Father?" I find myself asking naturally.

"The Master had left for China a few hours ago." Hideki informed.

As usual, he doesn't stay home for long even when he actually could.

I don't get why he can't stay more than two days at this house where his children are.

"Did he left any messages?" I asked again, slightly hopeful.

Hideki didn't disappoint. "..None that I know of."

Of course. It is Father.

I only nod at that.

Shina is here with me. I have no need for anyone else.

"Wake up, Shina." I poked her chubby cheek. She is just too cute, I can't help but adore her.

Shina wakes up in a daze, then she smiles at me.

"Did you have a nice dream?" I asked her softly. Shina always smiles when she has a nice dream.

It is usually of Mother or me, even Father at times. Although I can't imagine why would Father be a 'nice' dream for Shina.

Shina's gaze softens. "Mm. I have one." she confirmed with a smile. "A dream so nice yet so long ago I can't remember if it really happened."

I find myself smiling as I stroke her long locks wordlessly. Something in her gaze makes me wanting to dote her than necessary.

Shina just looks so... _fragile_ , she was about to break. I feel my heart clenching at that.

 **I can never lose Shina.**

The journey to the school was quiet with little conversations. Shina was kind of out of it, probably due to her dream.

Shina tried to act like it is nothing, but she is not fooling me and she knows that.

Aoi dropped us off a few feets away from the school as per our requests. When we neared the gate, I can see the tan male Shina and I are familiar with.

"Akashi siblings. Yo!" Aomine greeted in his fancy way.

Aomine actually wanted to do his usual greeting which involves slinging his arm around the person, but he is kind of scared doing that because of Akashi.

He can't even address Shina as _Shina_ without Akashi's threatening glare on him. Then he also can't call her just Akashi, since the term _Akashi_ is for the older Akashi.

Aomine has yet to find the right 'name' to call Akashi Shina with.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun." Shina greets politely.

"Good morning, Aomine." I greeted the boy as well, ignoring his stupid way of greeting.

I am aware he is confused how to differentiate referring to Shina and I.

I certainly will not let Aomine call Shina by her given name, even Shina-chan sounds offensive to me.

The boy should have called Shina with -san, but I know his brazen tongue can't take it.

"Aomine-kun, you are early." Shina noted.

Aomine huffed. "We have morning practices. I _can't_ help it."

"Even with morning practices, you are still 10 minutes too early, Aomine."

"We expect you to be the 'barely' boy, where you did everything barely." Shina continued.

"What's that..?" Aomine growled, obviously offended. "Aren't you two being plain rude?"

Shina and I glanced at each other for a short while before turning at Aomine.

"No. It's just factual." We spoke simultaneously.

It successfully freaks Aomine as he feels goosebumps all over.

"Dai-chan! You are actually leaving the one who woke you up? How horrible!" Momoi stomped her feet as she closed in on the group.

"Oh, Satsuki. Yo." Aomine casually greeted the girl with no guilt.

Momoi halts and glares daggers at the boy.

"Momoi-san, good morning." Shina greeted.

"Good morning, Momoi-san." I greeted. She is obviously unaware of our presences due to her focused fury on Aomine.

"Eh? Akashi-chan? Akashi-kun?" Momoi finally noticed the two. "I'm soooo sorry! I only had Dai-chan in my radar before." she apologised. "And good morning to you two, too!"

Shina smiles. "It's okay, Momoi-san. It's actually quite amusing for Sei-nii and I."

Momoi squeals at that. "Oh my goodness! Akashi-chan is just so adorable I just want to _wrap_ you and _bring_ you _home_!"

 **She did not just say that.**

I smile at that, knowing I scare Momoi and Aomine out of their wits. Obviously, they realised they did wrong.

Shina is aware her brother is just being over-protective, and maybe possessive after Momoi's needless comment of bringing her home.

Although, maybe her unresponsive behaviours these morning also fuels his brother's instinct.

Shina slightly tugs at Seijūrō's hand and kisses his cheek. "I am not going anywhere, Onii-chan. Sei-nii don't have to worry."

Did Shina just... _kissed_ me?

I mean, kiss on the cheeks are pretty common for us, but a kiss at this situation?

Isn't Shina just daring?

It actually took me 10 seconds before I smile at Shina for her surprising action.

It took another minute for the childhood-friends pair to wake up from their stupor. Clearly, they didn't expect to see such scene when they woke up this morning.

Shina then tugs me away from the pair and towards the school.

I could only follow with a smile on my face. Shina is the only one who can make me submit.

At that time, due to the state of bliss Shina and I were in, we failed to notice a strange gaze filled with unfamiliar longing.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	8. Chapter 7 - First practice match

Okay, so I will try to get the next chapter done very soon. And about Kuroko's appearance? I will try not to make it so obvious.

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - First practice match**

It was another peaceful day for the first year regulars, who had bonded closely at the time. Like any other ordinary students, they are having lunches together, as friends.

With all of them being in the same club, and almost equally obsessed with the sport, it's no surprise the talks are revolving solely on basketball.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

"Oh, don't forget that there'll be a practice match with Hanazakari Middle School to test the First years capabilities!" Momoi reminded. The First years obviously referring to us 5 in the First string.

The statement is probably intended to the forgetful Aomine, though I doubt he will forget a basketball game. He is a one-track mind boy, regarding basketball.

"Are all 5 of us going to play?" Aomine asked dumbly, biting on his straw in the carton juice.

Midorima scoffed. "It doesn't take a genius to realise that 5 is the exact number of players you need for a game of basketball."

"Which means Mine-kun is worse than an idiot?" Murasakibara concluded lazily, smirking slightly at the fuming tanned male.

"The hell is that for?!" Aomine would have been red with anger if not for his dark skin tone. He looks ready to explode.

Childish bunches. Shina and I can't help but sigh at this immature banters.

"The match will be held 3 days from now, on class periods. We will be excused." I elaborated further. Nijimura-san and Coach Sanada have earned permission from the school.

There is a catch, of course.

"You're not kidding?! Awesome!" Aomine whooped in joy, his anger long forgotten as he celebrated.

Dear Shina _kindly_ brought the idiot down to Earth. "We will have extra assignments for skipping classes." she said in an almost deadpan tone.

I watch as the tanned teen fell from the Seventh Heaven, his face losing colour rapidly. I can almost visualise him falling flat on Earth after Shina's kind reminder.

" _ **More**_ assignments?!" He finally cried out in distress, earning looks of disapproval from his booming voice. "I haven't even do the ones I was given!"

Why, I don't doubt that. I have received notices from the teachers about the male's study habits. Aomine is the sole stress on his teachers.

"Hmph." Midorima tsked, displeased as he tapped his glasses up his nose. "It never fails to make me wonder just how you can get accepted into Teikō."

Shina and I smirk at that. "That is simple. It is because Aomine got Momoi-san with him." I eyed the flinching male.

"..Must be nice to have someone to take care of your needs." Murasakibara added in envy. He seems desperate for one, and speaking from his daily dazed demeanour, I would say he _does_ need one.

"T-That's not true!" Aomine denied strongly, swinging his arm aggressively. Although, the moment he stuttered pretty much answered the question.

Momoi puffed her cheeks, her lips pursed indignantly. "What's with that, Dai-chan? I did help you with the entrance exams, you know! With _difficulties_!" she stressed the last two words.

Honestly, with how they are acting, it is hard to believe they even graduated primary.

Putting their silly arguments aside, I have something more concerning to think of; Shina's well-being.

I can feel soft touches smoothing my furrowed brows. Shina is smiling at me softly. "Are you thinking about the game, Sei-nii?"

My lips quirked in response as I put my hand over hers, which is resting on my forehead. "I can't let you tire yourself out after all."

Ever since childhood, Shina has not been the healthiest child. She often gets sick, or even plainly exhausted with strenuous physical activities.

It is one of the reasons why Shina has less outdoor lessons compared to me, despite having to master the lessons given all the same.

"...I will be fine." Shina faked a smile. She knows what is the most probable outcome, and she can't lie with her short pause.

"Sei-nii doesn't have to worry so much about me." she added with a lighter sound.

My hand automatically reach for her head. "I can't do that." I smirked. "Worrying for your well-being is my duty as your older brother."

"Besides, I won't like it if you hurt yourself." I added, levelling my gaze with Shina.

Of course, I won't think twice punishing those who dare to harm my adorable little sister. I let Aomine slide before, not anymore.

A meaningful stare, no matter what meaning it holds, as long as I deem it unacceptable, I will hunt them down.

I have caught a few idiotic males staring at Shina, and need I say, I gave them _proper_ punishments. They should be grateful they still have functioning eyes, although they won't lay sight at Shina **ever** again.

As if knowing what I am thinking, Shina flashes a playful smile, her babyblue orbs twinkling with mischiefs.

She bumps her forehead into mine, locking gazes. "I will be fine, Sei-nii." she repeated with more determination.

I have no doubt that Shina will make efforts to be 'fine', but as her brother, I still can't keep my worries completely at bay.

I used to be oblivious to the warmth in her hands, but now it is all the warmth I have left. The tiny hands that keep me rooted on the ground, when I lost my only reason to exist.

There are times when that warm hands turned cold, like how Mother's were that day. But this time, I will make sure Shina remains warm and safe.

No one will take Shina from me. No one.

"Why think so much?" Aomine interrupted gruffly, grinning as his head hovered over the two siblings. "I will play hard, so you can take it easy." he meant Shina.

I had to wonder just when Aomine will find a way to address Shina. According to my calculation, Shina has to tell the man herself. He is just so hopeless.

"Hmph." Midorima adjusted his glasses, standing next to Aomine, but not leaning in like he did. "I must say I agree with this baka here." he looked unhappy.

"I will work twice as hard regardless. Only because God favours hard-workers. (You don't have to worry, we will play our hardest)." Midorima spoke curtly, in an indifferent tone. Although, one could not mistake that slight pink under his glasses.

The heir to Midorima household sure has his own way to express himself. I do hope his intention won't be mistaken for offense. Unlike Shina and I, people in general often misunderstand what's seen and heard than what not.

"...I don't want to play hard. It's troublesome." Murasakibara huffed in disinterest. He peered to Shina before looking down the ground.

"..but if it's for Hina-chin.." he mumbled, his voice muffled. "I'll do it..."

For that lazy, anti-troublesome Murasakibara, it could be said as a first. I had noticed he took a particular liking to Shina, though I have yet to discover the reason. I do believe it is nothing I can't accept.

Momoi is stunned with infinite bliss as her pink orbs glimmered dreamily. She looks like she is in the middle of pure ecstasy.

"I-I.. I will research Hanazakari every nook-and-crannies!" She exclaimed in a loud voice, her expression one of firm determination.

However, Aomine scowled instead. "Satsuki. If you did that, the game wouldn't be fun! Anyway, it's way better to play hard without looking and remembering those wretched datas!" he retorted despite Momoi's pout.

At the sight of her friends, Shina smiles softly it lits her features. "Thank you everyone." she looked like the epitome of peace. "I appreciate your concerns, but I really want to play." she smiled wistfully, taking the words from everyone except me.

I worriedly eye her frail figure. I am certainly not letting her play a full-game match. It's too taxing for her.

Nonetheless, Shina holds the upper hands against me in these cases. She knows how to sway my decision and makes me follow through her wishes.

So it doesn't come as a surprise when I feel her arms wrapped around my torso, her face buried on the crook of my neck.

"Onii-chan, please?" Shina wheezed softly, squeezing me gently. "A full-game of basketball won't harm me." she spoke in a pleading tone. "...I want to do this... So, please?" she repeated.

As expected, I just can't go against her wishes. Shina is special for me. _Too_ special even.

My body relaxes as I returns the hug, tightening my hold around her waist. I sighed. "..I understand..." I ended up agreeing as I imagined Shina smiling.

No matter, Shina's wishes come first as long as it is not dangerously harmful. I am such a doting brother.

Meanwhile, what happened with the rest of group are these:

Midorima averted his gaze as he adjusted his glasses. He won't deny he doesn't feel comfortable seeing the siblings interaction, but you won't hear a thing from him.

Momoi looks dreamy and her eyes sparkling with fantasy as her mind is filled with romantic imaginations about his prince in a white horse being as lovey-dovey as the two Akashi siblings.

Aomine just blanched, although he quickly fixed his expression and turned his back on them in hope of hiding it from the two eagle-eyed Akashis. He treasures his life very much, and dying at the hands of those siblings are just the worst that could have happened to him.

Lastly, Murasakibara couldn't care less as long as his snack reserves are filled to the brim and he doesn't have to worry about going hungry without snacks to munch on.

As I caress Shina's frail back, my mind wonders back to my worries. I know what I must do to relieve some burdens off her shoulders; recruiting another player, preferably a First year that can play the Small Forward position Shina is currently playing for, despite her specialty being the Point Guard, like me.

Obviously, I have a suitable person in mind. However, he is my last resort since the person himself doesn't sit well with me.

There is _also_ another person. To his end, I can't be sure since the person himself doesn't seem to be interested in basketball and is a first-timer even if he does.

At the very least, the first candidate has shown interest and experiences in basketball.

It is either putting up with the crude, first one, or waiting for the annoying, second one.

I sighed voluntarily as the air in my chest deflated. My action prompted Shina to snuggle closer, taking in my stable heartbeats as I breathe.

Shina is aware that her brother is thinking of searching for a substitute for her position. She doesn't normally play Small Forward, after all the position requires the player to be agile and move around the court often.

She knows of her brother's worry, and she can say that it is valid. Maybe she should be on the look-out for potential basketball player in her batch of first years.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

In those 3 days, Seijūrō, Shina, Momoi and Midorima scours the schools in search of suitable first year who has potential to be a basketball player with similar qualities to them.

Momoi and Midorima have submitted their reports, as Momoi went further, listing the names of all possible students, graded from C to S, where C is the worst case and S is the likeliest and most favoured ones.

In all those reports, including within Seijūrō's and Shina's mind, there're **two** names that makes the most possible choices.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

The group is now currently on a bus, heading to the Hanazakari Middle School for our practice match. Nijimura-san and 1 other first stringer are also attending as insurance. Coach Sanada also goes with the team as the First String Coach to personally oversee the first years.

Looking from where I sit, I see Aomine can hardly stay seated as his feet keeps on tapping against the bus. His excitement is overflowing, seeing as it's his first match representing Teikō. There's even a huge grin painting his face.

"Aomine. Stop." Midorima scoffed, obviously displeased. He's glaring hard at the tanned teen. "You're creating unnecessary vibrations throughout the bus. It's disturbing." he chided sharply.

I believe it is a futile effort. Just like putting a fish in front of a cat and tell it not to eat it. That is just how stupid and meaningless it was.

"Mine-chin..." Murasakibara wheezed painfully, like it is a bother. "You're loud and noisy.." he added with a half-lidded glare.

Momoi-san doesn't look happy either, but for a different reason. "Dai-chan.. Do you even sleep last night?" she deadpanned from the front-most seat, her head peering from the edge of her seat towards her childhood friend.

Miraculously, the short-tempered and easily provoked, and obviously sleep-deprived Aomine doesn't even retort, nor does he comply to their demands. He is just too much in a good mood that nothing enters his ears.

I can't help but wonder if he will always be sleepless whenever we have a match. Because it's certainly unhealthy and he could dropped dead anytime soon.

Instead of reprimanding lectures, I heard a soft amused chuckle from Sei-nii. "It is okay. Today is special since it is our first practice match. The first is always memorable, no?" he asked the last part to me, eliciting a quiet hum from me.

It is true that this is my first full-game match, which could also probably be my last one. There is no doubt Sei-nii will do anything in his power to keep me from tiring myself out.

My wish, have always been to be with Sei-nii wherever he is, and whenever it is. If only I was born healthier.

I send a gentle squeeze on our connected hand. We didn't say anything, because there is no need to.

I will be fine. I will try hard to be. I can't just worry Sei-nii all our life.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

The bus stops at a walking distance to Hanazakari Middle School, and the Teikō players all carry their own baggages, minus Shina and Momoi.

Strong reminder here, Hanazakari Middle School is an all-boys school. So when the group makes their way into the school, there're more than necessary adorations for the two females in the team.

" **GIRLS! FINALLY, GIRLS!** How long have I waited for this day!" many chanted, looking tearful and touched.

"There're even **TWO** of them!"

"They're **GORGEOUS**!" another exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Why are they here?! Are they staying long?!"

"No, they're **GODDESSES** I tell you, **GODDESSES**!" more can be heard, putting the two girls high up in pedestal as they pushed one another in an attempt to see the girls.

"Please look here! **HERE**!"

If you know the boys of Teikō, you will know that they will hunt those silly boys down. However, when boys are... girls-deprived, even frightening sharp glares _pale_ in comparison to the shining girls.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

These moronic monkeys dare to lay those perverted stares on my little sister and are even dense enough not to scamper under my intense glares.

 **Unforgivable.**

Hah. I will personally show them Hell.

"Don't mind them, Sei-nii."

Shina's voice snapped my furious thoughts. My rage haven't yet been quelled, but I am calm enough to hear what my little sister has to say.

"They will grow bored soon." Shina continued, ignoring the looks the boys are giving her as she walked past without a care.

How wrong you are dear sister. Boys are _wolves_. **WOLVES!**

"I don't mind getting stared at. We are used to intent stares after all. Rather than those suffocating stares I keep on getting on our business parties, being stared as an object of affection is much better, no?" She spoke with a quiet voice, with a tinge of grief.

Shina is especially traumatised with people's stares, more of which are hostiles and carries dissatisfactions, even more after her supposed friends stabbed her in the back. However, as a proud Akashi, not a gap is shown. The strong must not show a hint of weakness.

Only I, know it all.

I frowned at the remembrance. I don't like either of those stares. "This and that are different." I still don't like them. "But these guys looks like a pack of wolves." I restrained a scowl.

This earned a soft giggle from Shina, erupting squeals from the sides (male monkeys). "Don't worry. I will not wander around by myself. I will stick next to Sei-nii all the time." she flashed me an adorable smile.

If Shina is around me all-time, then there is almost nothing I can't do to block those morons' attempt to approach her. That is definitely better.

"Okay then." I smiled, finally relaxing.

Oh. I **do** **not** forget those sinful stares and faces. I will get back at them.

As the first years are all lined up for the match, it's clear that those damned boys' eyes are directed to either Shina or Momoi-san. There are even murmurs of admirations for the girls.

Our murderous glares must not be enough to make them scamper in fear. Or is their mind so distracted by the girls they longed to see that they go crazy?

Aomine, even Midorima and Murasakibara are irked with the cheers for the girls. Nijimura-san, and Coach Sanada don't look happy either.

Amidst these loud annoying cheers, Shina puts on her blank look. I assume her mind goes along the line; 'I am here for the practice match, not any other motives. So I will only focus on the match.'

Typical Shina. She is sometimes too serious for her own good that she overlooks boys' dangers.

That is why she _needs_ me to go through her locker at times to dump any unnecessary papers people 'accidentally' left there.

Don't ask me where they went. I made sure it ceased to exist. By feeding them to their natural enemies, - fire, or better, the incinerator.

Anyway, this match is set. The moment they laid eyes on Shina and Momoi-san, the opposing team is shut down.

Will it not be nice to freeze their score at 0? Then I will be able to see those desperate looks full of regrets.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	9. Chapter 8 - an Older brother's love

Well, here is the next chapter like I promised. This one here is filled with love, though I doubt I describe it nicely. So please have your amazing imagination at work and picture the scenes at your own risks. Hopefully, there will be another chapter this week.

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - an Older brother's love**

Tensions can finally be felt in the air for the poor Hanazakari players who shivered as they stood opposite to Teikō's players.

The fact that their opponents are younger than they are, comprising of all first years and even a girl, escape their rational minds as only fears strike deep into their souls.

Due to the Hanazakari students' wolf-whistles and perverted cheers for the girls, their basketball players find themselves in a deep pit of a cauldron with laughing demons ready to cook them throughly.

Of course, that's only what on their minds. It's unlikely that the first year boys would throw them into a real cauldron and cook them under sizzling fire.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

These loud chatters are honestly starting to grate my nerves. I ignored them because there is simply no use in telling them to shut their mouths.

One reason why I find boys annoying are due to this situation. As an Akashi, boys of prestigious households make it their missions to get to know me further.

Only to be _utterly_ deflected and defeated by Sei-nii.

This time, it is no different as I can see Sei-nii is very very irritated and he is boiling with fury.

I actually pity the boys who are trembling on their feet under Sei-nii's, and even Midorima-kun's, Murasakibara-kun's, and Aomine-kun's murderous glares.

Even Nijimura-san and Coach Sanada are giving disapproving glares at them.

 _Pity._

Coach Sanada crossed his arms, muttering under his breath. "..It can't be helped. Teenage boys _are_ hormonal creatures..."

The match begins with Murasakibara-kun winning the tip off, obviously.

Need I say the boys are extremely spirited that I don't need to play if I want to.

And while that is what Sei-nii would want, I still find myself the need to play with the team.

Like usual, I spend my 1st Quarter for players' observation. Then I play my favourite techniques starting from 2nd Quarter.

That said, I am still getting the balls around and making shots even when I am not playing my style.

Sei-nii is merciless as he makes sure the opposite team had little to almost no chance of grazing the ball at his watch.

Midorima-kun makes all of his shots perfectly. He blocks the offense at bay, especially the three-pointer attempts, which is very few.

Aomine-kun beats down almost every players he came face-to-face with, he dribbled past them and scored.

Murasakibara-kun held the fort, no ball fell through the hoop under his watch and towering height.

In that manner, the game ends with Teikō's overwhelming victory of **128-0** , the other team utterly and soundly defeated.

Considering the whole situations at hands, I believe it is an expected outcome.

Even at the handshakes, the opposite team can't stop trembling as the boys are still unforgiving for having them laid eyes on both Momoi-san and I.

This is _bad_... I can hardly feel my legs, not even my arms. I guess I overdid it after all..

The spectators are quiet as they are dumbstruck, unable to say a word as they are stunned speechless.

By now, they could feel those intimidating auras and glares. They belatedly decided the two girls wouldn't be worth the troubles that would come along.

I can tell my light footsteps, ready to fall any moment now. But I wouldn't worry. Because Sei-nii is with me.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

I worriedly eye Shina's limping form as soon as the last whistle was blown. Her breathings ragged, and her babyblue orbs glazed.

She _overdid_ herself.

I caught Shina just as she lost her footing, my arms reflexively reach for her and lift her in a princess-carry.

My action elicited a soft smile of gratitude from Shina, something we understand with no word involved.

Anyway, we left that rotten of a school. I am well aware of the attentions from all sides as we walked to the bus stop, and I couldn't care less.

No one in the team has the guts to ask or address said matter. Although, Momoi-san and the rest of the boys fuss over Shina's well-being.

"I will be your sunshade, Hina-chin~" Murasakibara spoke as he made efforts to walk in front of me, Shina in my arms, to shield her from the piercing sunlight. At least there are more advantages to his ridiculous height.

"Do you want me to help, Akashi?" Aomine asked, eyeing the redhead. He sincerely wants to help.

"No need, Aomine." I replied firmly. "I would rather not have someone else carry Shina."

Which is true. I can hardly stay put with Shina being stared at by males. Why would I let any touch her in less appropriate way?

Although, I am thankful for Aomine's resolve. He ends up carrying mine and Shina's bags, reducing the weights on me.

Midorima awkwardly adjusted his glasses as he offered Shina his lucky item for the day - thermos, filled with cold lemon water. "It's cold lemon-water. You can drink it if you like." he handed her the item.

Shina holds the thermos close to her face, enjoying the cold touch on her cheeks. "Thank you, Midorima-kun." she smiles slightly, prompting a _light blush_ on said greenhead's cheeks.

I convinced myself that the slight tint is **only** due to Midorima being a Tsundere and **no** other reason.

"Uhh..! What to do, what to do...?" Momoi worried frantically, and finally decided to give her spare cardigan to use over Shina so she can keep out from the breeze that might get her sick.

"Here, keep yourself covered with this, Akashi-chan!" Momoi smiled brightly.

I can tell Shina is feeling greatly grateful to these people around us. There was never one before.

"Thank you. All of you." Shina smiled, taking her time to meet the eyes of the people around her. She frowned slightly. "I feel really babied, though."

"Hush." I dismissed my little sister with a smile. "Have a nice sleep, Shina." I told her softly.

Not long after I said that, I can feel Shina relaxing, and finally lulled to sleep. It relieves me.

For Shina, the best medicine is sleep as she is mostly fatigued and not ill.

As we board the bus, I gently slide Shina on the seat next to me, careful not to wake her. Her head resting on my lap.

Watching Shina sleep due to burning herself out in the match, I can't help but feel a tug at my guilty conscience.

Shina is my little sister, and I am supposed to keep her happy and healthy. I can see that despite her fatigue, she is happy. But certainly not healthy.

A way to keep my sister both happy and healthy proves to be quite difficult, and it worries me.

I need to, at the very least, reduce the burdens on her shoulders. To make sure, that there is a reserve player on the bench.

"Coach Sanada, Nijimura-san." I called out, lifting my gaze to meet their questioning looks. "I am thinking of recruiting another player to as a reserve. Would that be alright?"

Coach Sanada doesn't take long to answer, as if he expects this conversation. "I don't mind. If this player meets the standard, then he is more than welcomed."

"I also don't see any problem here." Nijimura-san added with a shrug. "Have anyone in mind? Or should I help look? Though, you, Momoi and Midorima are likely to have better chances." he offered.

I find myself smiling at that. "We have indeed found someone. However, I might just need to enlist Nijimura-san's help if we are to recruit the man."

As I rarely ask for help, it seems I have surprised the raven-haired Captain.

"I don't mind. I'm surprised, though.. I assume you're the kind of guy that got things done on your own, Akashi." Nijimura-san answered.

I smirk. He is right on the mark. "I am." But I sure would love to avoid the troubles and miss the times I could be with Shina if my Captain could handle it.

I must have unnerved the guy, because Nijimura-san looks rattled. "..Okay.. I don't quite like that. This guy you have in mind... must _not_ be a commendable one.." he concluded.

My answer? A meaningful smile.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

After arriving at school, the basketball club members scurried to class whether they like it or not. There's another 2 periods of class before the bell.

Seijūrō has earned permission for Shina to be excused from class and rests in the school's infirmary. Although, he can't stay with her.

The nurse has to assure him that she will keep watch and that his sister is alright before he left the room with a heavy heart.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I could hear distinct sounds of conversations as someone is laid on the bed next to mine.

I have been here the whole time, and yet I doubt the nurse knows that.

My curiosity is stirred when I picked up the familiar authoritative voice, only to detect the uneasiness in his tone.

I found my feet shifting to the next bed, which are separated with curtains. My curiosity got the better of me, and I quietly slide the curtain, _slightly_ , just enough for me to see a sleeping petite girl.

Her soft, flowing babyblue hair that is identical to mine. Her twinkling babyblue orbs unlike my dull ones which are fluttered close at the moment. Her pale, alabaster complexion makes her look even more delicate.

I could feel the pause in my heart. _Why must she looks so familiar that it hurts?_

 _She looks just like_ _ **her**_ _..._

It's almost as if I'm seeing the grown-up version of the girl I used to know, and I still care for.

However.. This girl is not the one I'm longing for. She is an Akashi. Also, my fellow clubmate who belongs to the First string and had her first match today.

As much as I want to believe she is the one I'm looking for, reality clearly states otherwise.

No matter how much she looks like the person I want her to be, she is just not that person.

I know that. I'm so aware of it that it hurts so much. My heart is aching, my memories are involuntarily relieved.

Yet my body is acting differently. My fingers unconsciously reach for her sleeping form, and her soft, pudgy cheeks.

I have been watching her for quite a while now. But never have I been this close. Akashi-kun is quite protective of her that boys run in fear.

But that doesn't apply to me. I doubt my presence is even detected. Every time I laid eyes on her. I can see the shadow of the person I'm longing for.

And I can't help but wonder. If, I finally touch this girl.. will _**her**_ shadow disappear? Then.. can I no longer relieve my memories of _**her**_ in this sleeping girl?

In that split second, I made my decision. I retracted my fingers just in time before we touched.

It's okay if she's not _**her**_.

It's okay if I can't be with her.

My only wish... is to be able to see the shadow of _**her**_.. in you... _Akashi Shina.._

She looks so peaceful in her sleep. The match must tire her out. I heard that she is quite frail.

I feel my lips quirked into what I believe is a wry smile. This girl shares the same traits _**she**_ has. It leaves me with mixed feelings.

I think I will just leave. She needs her rest, and it won't be appropriate to stare at an unmarried girl any longer than this.

I'm not even her acquaintance, much less a relative. I clenched my fist and let myself another peek before I close the curtain.

I left the room unnoticed. It's not like the nurse even realised I was in the room. No one did.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

I don't know how long have I been asleep. My consciousness have been floating and wondering around my motionless form.

There is a _familiar_ scent in the air. One that I realise I know from somewhere far in the past.

It is comforting, without doubt. I can feel myself relaxing at the unknown yet familiar presence.

The only person I know, that can possibly make feel this peaceful is _but_ **one**.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. And as I slowly adjust to the light, I can see a blurry figure sitting next to the bedside.

It is blurry, yet it is more than enough for me to know who it was. My lips quirked into a smile. I would never mistake his figure for anyone else.

Sei-nii is indeed sitting on a chair next to me. He is reading one of my classical literatures I recommended him.

"You are awake." Sei-nii noted as he snapped the book shut. He smiles at me, and I returned it.

My eyes scanned the room, shifting to the setting sun in the background. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A while." Sei-nii responded as he walked to my bedside. "The others are at practice. I asked for us to be excused."

Knowing Sei-nii, Coach Sanada must have realised he can't change Sei-nii's mind when I was concerned. A wise choice, if I say so myself.

Anyone who dares to try separating me and Sei-nii will have demons coming after them, ready to plunge them to the deepest Hell.

"Thank you, Sei-nii." I thanked him as I managed a smile.

Sei-nii caresses my cheeks, his hand feels so warm and relaxing. "I couldn't let my little sister participate practice in her condition, can I?" his tone sounds playful.

"..or even leave you alone for that matter." He kisses my cheek. The soft touch of his lips on my skin is reassuring, and it fills me with warmth.

I can't help but slip out little giggles at his action. Sei-nii is just such a loving older brother, I can never ask for more.

"Have you called for Aoi?" I asked. With no practice, we are going home earlier, so we need to notify him. I don't doubt Sei-nii did.

Sei-nii smirks. "Of course. Aoi should already be at the dropped-off point."

The dropped-off point is referring to the place where Aoi dropped us of for school, also where he picks us up.

I tried to get up, only to be directly scooped up by Sei-nii, like a little baby I was.

"It is to prevent your condition from worsening. Be obedient now." Sei-nii spoke softly but firmly. He makes it clear there will be no negotiation on this.

I could only smile and agree without complain. Who am I to deny Sei-nii's affections when I crave for it?

I help holding out bags as Sei-nii carries me out of school. There are almost no student in the hallways since it is club's time.

I hardly remember what happened then, because being in Sei-nii's arms is so comforting that I am lulled to sleep.

However, I have no doubt that Sei-nii must have carried me to the limousine, cradling me even when he sat on the car.

Then Sei-nii must have informed Father of my relapse, and thus all lessons for the day is cancelled.

I also know that he must be waiting by my bedside, reading a book or doing works in his laptop as I sleep.

I know. That Sei-nii will never leave my side.

 _ **Never in this lifetime.**_

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	10. Chapter 9 - Concerns, Lectures and Bet

The second chapter out of three! People are asking if Shina is related to Kuroko, and I can't really say but read how the story unfolds! I won't spoil the fun~

On a side-note, I posted a new story titled, **'Kuroko no Basuke in Folktales around the World'**. It's basically how the KnB casts replaced the characters that appear on world's fairytales, for Comedy purposes! So please check it out!

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Concerns, Lectures and Bet**

The sun rises, and the residents of Akashi's mansion begin their day. Following the events the day before, the oldest of the Akashi siblings insists that the younger one was only to turn in for the day after she had her dinner.

The Young Master made it clear that there will be no skipping dinner, since the little sister's appetite is so small that he is honestly worried for her growth.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

The chirping sounds of the birds aroused me from my sleep.

From what I can remember, I fell asleep soon after I had dinner, which was in my room because Sei-nii insisted that I rest.

I can tell that I am sleeping in my own bed, with Sei-nii certainly by my side.

I am speaking from experiences, because when I was sick, Sei-nii would always sleep with me, on my room instead of the usual days where I went to his room to spend the night.

Sei-nii would never leave my side whenever I fell ill, like how we would be by Mother's side when her condition worsened.

The one thing that never changes is Sei-nii's warm concerns for the family.

If only Father could see it with his own eyes, and be assured that Sei-nii is growing up to he a fine gentleman and heir to the Akashi household.

I truly wish that one day, an understanding will be reached by these two outstanding men.

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the little sunlight that penetrates through the white sheer-curtains.

It is no surprise to see Sei-nii lying next to me, with a soft welcoming smile as he stares at me.

"Good morning, Shina." Sei-nii leaned closer and kissed my temple, earning a quiet giggle from me.

"Good morning to you, too, Sei-nii." I replied with a small but happy smile.

Our conversations are likely to be cut short by our beloved butlers' entrance in about 5 more seconds.

I am sincerely glad for their existences in my life as they fill the void in the empty mansion.

But at times, like this one, Hiroto, Hideki, and even more Aoi can be _too_ loud for my delicate ears.

As I was asleep most of the time the day before, I will most likely receive my lectures today.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

While this might sound overly loving, I could never get bored observing Shina's sleeping face.

I find it excruciatingly adorable to the point that I often found myself unconsciously caressing her pale pudgy cheeks.

Shina is just too cute, and I can't help but be protective over my lovely little sister.

I honestly feel **no** boy, nor man will ever deserve Shina. She is just _that_ precious.

I certainly won't be calm and happy when an idiot waltzed in and out with my dearest little sister.

My time with Shina was cut short with knocks on the door, and I don't have to guess to know it's Hideki and Hiroto.

Soon enough, I excused myself from Shina's chamber and into my own as I get ready for school. Needless to say, Shina is doing the same.

As I was changing, I could picture images of Shina getting chided by Hiroto as she readied herself.

It is no secret that the two butlers of the Akashi household dote on the Young Miss of the mansion.

I head down to the dining room to find Shina already there for once. And I could tell her ears are starting to protest against Hiroto's lectures.

"-honestly, Young Miss..! I ask of you not to overexert yourself and please always keep your health in mind!" Hiroto ranted from behind Shina's seat, his expression held sincere concerns.

"My heart almost stopped when Young Master returned with you in his arms looking so lifeless, I thought for the worst!" Hiroto continued, he almost cried.

While Hiroto is a professional when it comes to his job, he is actually a worried and caring type of person when any of us two is hurt.

I often hear Hideki lecturing Hiroto of how he overstepped his boundaries as a butler with his continuous worry for the heir and heiress of the household.

Hideki clearly is also bothered and worried, but he is more experienced in displaying his professionalism in that he asked only in times of private; something Hiroto _could_ learn.

It may sounds overbearing, but as the next generations of the Akashi, having your subordinate lectures you in public is unsightly.

This is indeed done in the Akashi's mansion, but how many pairs of ears and eyes are truly the Akashi's?

"Please don't worry me too much, Young Miss.." Hiroto pleaded.

I can see he was about to say more, but he wisely zipped his mouth when I made my way to my seat.

Shina sent a grateful smile my way, and I returned it with a playful smirk. There seems to be a quiet conversation exchanged between the two butlers, but I only have Shina in my eyes at the moment.

Hideki gave a silent gesture for the maids and other employees to vacate the room and they obliged. Hiroto flinched slightly at this.

I figured Hideki also has something to say regarding Shina's condition the other day, and she must have realised it, too.

"Now then.." Hideki began slowly, he is standing behind my seat.

"I have to say that I agree with Hiroto's concern, Young Miss. Although, his method of delivery is to be heavily considered, leaving behind his actual concerns." Hideki added as Hiroto flinched once more.

"Young Master could _hardly_ focus on his works when you was sleeping. He also refused to leave your side and actually finished his works 5 minutes later than usual as he kept on checking your condition." Hideki continued.

The last speech is unnecessary as I can see Shina's amused smile from where I sipped my cup of tea.

They are all truths that I am aware of and I don't deny them. Still, Hideki didn't need to voice it out loud.

He did dismiss the rest of the staffs, but Shina still heard him saying of how I acted rather immaturely the day before.

I say this is Hideki's way of showing his concern and my concern from his point of view. He must wants Shina to take better care of herself now that she knows how worried she made me and them were.

I doubt that she didn't, but she probably needs to hear it straight and clear. And if it has the wished effect, then I have no complain.

"I see. I will try my best not to worry you all." Shina smiled sweetly, taking her own cup of tea as breakfast is finally served.

The rest of the meal is quietly done with no conversation as how it is meant to be in the high society.

We went through the usual morning ceremony with Hideki, Hiroto and some of the staffs before we boarded the car.

Shina is actually trying to negotiate with Father about this arrangement since she wants to commute to school normally like ordinary students.

It is something I also wish for, yet I would not bet on Shina's well-being when she is much more safe on a journey in a car.

However, it will only be a matter of time before Shina rope me into agreeing with her, and in turns gain my assistance to convince Father who will then approve of her wish.

Father may as well be _weak_ to Shina and her wishes when they are within reasonable demands and don't interfere with our studies.

Although the journey to school today is not as relaxing and peaceful as it usually was, as Aoi continued to complain as he drives.

Shina tried her best to put on a smile and pleasant expression as she took in Aoi's worried rants.

I smirk at this. This is what she gets from being reckless.

"I was so worried that I was almost caught speeding when I heard the Young Miss collapsed!" Aoi cried out in distress, remembering how he was only one-step away from being taken into custody for breaking traffic rules.

I can say that Aoi did get his priority backwards when his worries could actually lead him to another misfortune due to his carelessness.

I also recalled that he insisted to take Shina to the hospital if I hadn't put in a few words to take her home instead.

This time, Aoi did avoid any further troubles as he drove us to school, and Shina reluctantly put up with all the lectures.

She accepted them all because she knows she did cause them to worry. In different case, Shina is _likely_ to retaliate.

When we finally got off at the drop-off point, I offered my hand like usual, and Shina took it immediately.

However, Shina must have noticed the smirk tugging at the corner of my lips because she voiced her thoughts.

"I know. I am sorry for worrying you all." Shina pouted slightly, making her look even more adorable. "I will be more careful next time."

I find myself unable to contain my snicker at that. She is just _too_ cute.

I pat her head, messing her hair a bit. "That is why you should have listened to me. Listen to your big brother once in a while."

Shina pouted even more at that, but she made no movement to shake me off. She avoided my eyes, sulking like a little child.

If we are not in the public, I would have played with her pudgy cheeks as she put on a pouty-fish face.

Everyone made way for Shina and I to walk on, and we made it to our seats without any troubles.

It is just so quiet and serene that I can tell disturbances are on their way here.

"Akashi-chan! Akashi-kun!" Momoi called from the door, behind her are the other guys of the basketball club.

"Momoi-san, good morning." Shina and I spoke at the same time as they all walked in to our desks.

"Yo." Aomine greeted briefly.

"Good morning, Akashi, Akashi-san." Midorima nodded.

"Morning Aka-chin, Hina-chin." Murasakibara followed.

"Good morning." Shina smiled as she returned their greetings.

"Good morning." I said simply.

"So.. are you feeling okay now?" Momoi asked worriedly, leaning close to Shina's private space.

"Shouldn't you be resting today? You just collapsed yesterday.." Aomine frowned.

"I must say I agree. It's best to take pre-caution, Akashi-san." Midorima added with a doctor-like tone.

"Thank you for the concerns. I am fine now, really." Shina smiled as she convinced them.

Personally, I would like Shina to rest more since the first day after her relapse may induced another one.

However, as that rarely happens and Shina insists on coming to school with me, my lips are forcibly sealed.

"Are you joining practice later?" Aomine asked gruffly. He doesn't seem to like the idea.

"I am." Shina replied curtly but firmly.

Aomine tried to dismiss that idea, but one look at her determined babyblue orbs and he soon found himself sighing in defeat.

"..Just... be careful.." he breathed out.

Shina smiles at this, amused. "I will, Aomine-kun."

It is reassuring to know that there will be others who keep tabs of what Shina is doing for her health.

After convincing the rest of the group that she is okay, they returned to their own classes.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Through the rest of the class, the two siblings made it through exceptionally like they usually do. Their homeworks are perfect 100, and there's no question they can't answer.

The Akashis are indeed the teachers' favourite students with their outstanding grades and pleasant personality.

When lunch break came, the group gathered at the rooftop and ate together while making small discussions.

Momoi and Seijūrō tried to coax Shina to eat more with little success. Murasakibara ended up with a conclusion that Shina likes 'sweets' better and offered her some.

To which the older Akashi and aspiring-doctor chided the giant purplehead since sweets don't have the necessary nutritions for growth. Aomine was just happy he could eat Shina's leftover.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

I am currently stretching for the upcoming practice in the First string gym, starting with my arms.

Sei-nii went with Nijimura-san to discuss something, likely about the additional player to the team.

"Are you really going to be okay, Akashi-chan?" Momoi eyed the smaller girl worriedly.

I smile as I move on to stretch my legs. "I will be fine, Momoi-san. Trust me."

Momoi frowned at that. It's not that she doesn't believe the girl, it's just that she can't help but be worried for her. Even with the regular regime, Shina still can't keep up that well without almost collapsing.

"Oh, Akashi! Satsuki!" Aomine called as he approached the two girls. "You're stretching already?"

When Sei-nii is not with me, Aomine-kun would refer to me as Akashi, like he does with Sei-nii. It feels weird. I need to get him to call me _differently_.

"Aomine-kun. Please call me with a different name." I asked him with a blank stare and he flinched.

Aomine scratched his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Uh, thing is I don't know what to call you _without_ angering Akashi..." he admitted.

Well, I guess Sei-nii will be bothered if Aomine-kun calls me with an overly-friendly name, but I doubt Aomine-kun can use the polite form of my name like Midorima-kun does.

I feel my brows knitted as I pondered over. Then an idea comes to light. "Then, Aomine-kun can call me Hina like Murasakibara-kun. That will be fine."

Aomine blinked as he processed what he just heard. Then he snapped his fingers.

" _That's_ _it!_ Great! Then I'll call you Hina from on now!" he exclaimed joyfully, like he just solved the hardest question on Earth.

I find myself smiling at this. Aomine-kun is just so unlike Sei-nii in terms of everything that I find him amusing and fun to be with.

I like his toothy grin and nonsensical remarks. How he actually cares despite how he acts like he don't.

Midorima-kun is alike in the regard that he won't admit what he truly feels. I also find it cute of him.

All in all, Sei-nii is the best.

"Okay, then! To celebrate this, why not make a bet with me, Hina?" Aomine grinned mischievously, obviously having something in mind. He leaned close to the bluenette's face.

From the tone alone, what Aomine-kun is proposing is certainly not beneficial for me to accept.

However, why not play along? I believe there is a scene I could see if I do. I inwardly smirk.

"I accept, Aomine-kun." I smiled as he grinned wider. "What kind of bet do you have in mind?"

Aomine is confident. Everyone can see that. He had his hands on his waist as he straighten his back. "The fastest one to complete the today's laps wins."

 _Speed_ , eh? Aomine-kun is indeed one of the fastest player in the club. No matter from what side, he is advantageous in this.

Aomine-kun sets new record on the zig-zag cone drill before, due to his masterful change of paces he honed through numerous street-basketball games in his childhood days, or so according to Momoi-san.

"Deal?" Aomine questioned with a grin as Momoi protested in the background, something about him being stupid and heartless.

Whatever, I am not running away from the prospect of challenge, nor am I planning to lose.

"Deal." I replied with a smirk.

Aomine is satisfied with that. While Momoi muttered that she's not going to know if he's subjected to Seijūrō's wrath.

I am not losing. Because I am an Akashi, and Sei-nii is my only equal rival.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	11. Chapter 10 - Evil Lord and Devilish

I should be updating Rainbow Drops first, but I had the urge to do this one, and well, so.. Anyway, there's some changes in the method of story deliveries, but I don't think it's really that noticeable. It's been quite a long time since I last update, so thanks a lot for sticking to this story! I'll try so that the next update won't take too long of time~

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Evil Lord and Devilish Princess**

Following the discussion to recruit a new player to the team, the two players responsible for the team are currently engaged in a conversation regarding the course to take.

As it's an important decision, the older Akashi had to leave his precious little sister in the care of his friends as he talked with Nijimura.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

"This _is_ the guy you want us to recruit...? You're not serious, are _you_ , Akashi?" Nijimura asked in disbelief as he read over the file for the third time.

Written there is the guy's complete personal information, which includes his problematic behaviour records. It is no wonder that Nijimura-san asked for confirmation.

Even I had to think twice about picking him and ignoring the other one, if only to save Shina for more troubles the other guy is likely to bring.

Nijimura sighed as he smoothed the wrinkles around his temple. "So this is why you want my help..." he muttered in a low voice.

It means that he will be the one to keep the troubling boy in line as he's the Captain. Not only to recruit, but also after the recruitment.

I offered a smile to ease the troubled look on Nijimura-san's face. "Please have strength, Nijimura-san. This is for the club's best interest."

Of course, it's more of Shina's best interest, but that doesn't have to be mentioned here.

Another exasperated sigh escaped the raven-haired boy. "I get it." he replied, finally giving in. "Boy, why did I accept this troublesome position in the first place?" he ran his fingers over his hair.

I watched with amusement, not because of Nijimura-san's messy hair after what he did, but because his hair remained sleek and smooth even after that rough ruffles.

Shina often complains about her bedhead, which struck me as a miracle when I first witnessed it. It never fails to make me wonder how her hair even sticks out in all directions like it have a will of its own.

I know hair is a girl's crown, but Shina is my princess even without her crown. She is just that precious.

"Then." Nijimura huffed, calling out attention. "I'll be leaving to meet this guy," he waved the paper in his hand. "so I'll leave it to you to manage the guys in my absence."

"I'm counting on you, _Vice Captain_ Akashi." he put emphasis on the last part, earning a smile from the redhead as he walked out the door.

"I understand, Nijimura-san." I managed to reply before he exited the building, and a back wave confirmed that he heard it.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Nijimura stopped in his tracks and quickly turn to face his junior, now quite a distance away from each other.

I blinked at this. I kind of didn't expect that, but this seems important. Nijimura-san looks serious, and almost intimidating.

"Akashi. I don't think I need to remind you, but I'll still say it." Nijimura began, scratching his head. "Training is equal for all and **no** exception is accepted."

Ah. I see where this is going. He is implying how I might play favouritism on Shina. Probably due to the constant talks I made to convince him that Shina is expected too much of the training menus.

Nijimura feels satisfied when he noticed that very very slight twitch of the boy's brow. It feels nice to see the mighty Akashi loses his composure sometimes.

"..I understand, Nijimura-san. Please don't worry." I assured him with a slight cough to retain my dignity.

I have given my word, so I will not do what I said I won't. But I am still not giving up on lessening Shina's part of training.

Even with Seijūrō's affirmation, Nijimura still feels slightly doubtful. He decided to trust his Vice Captain's words, so he left the gym without another word. Though he did leave the gym with a heavy sigh.

Now then. Nijimura-san is out on business, so I have to manage the first stringers on my own. The other strings have their own Captain and Vice Captain, along with a Coach, so I will not have to worry.

I returned to the First string gym, and the first sight that caught my eyes is Shina, smiling and giggling as she conversed with Momoi-san.

I suppose there are things girls only talk about with other girls. I can't hope to interfere with that.

"Sei-nii." Shina noticed her brother and flashed her sweetest smile. She motioned for him to join them.

I walked closer and stopped before the two girls. Then I pat the unsuspecting head of my little sister. "Are you feeling well enough to participate in training?"

This is not the first time I asked Shina this question today, to be accurate, it's the fourth time. I know her answer won't change, but I still find it in me to ascertain her condition before training actually began.

Shina giggles at the protective brother her Sei-nii is being. He is just too sweet. "I am fine, Sei-nii. Really."

An Akashi doesn't need any weakness, it is unacceptable. But if I have to say, Shina is my weakness and my strength at the same time.

Even Father himself can't pressure me to change that beliefs. I think somewhere deep down, Father got a soft spot for Shina, too.

"..But Aomine-kun might not be fine."

I quickly snapped up at that. "Aomine? What about Aomine?" I can feel something bad brewing here.

The childhood friend of the mentioned boy quietly prays for the safety of a certain idiot she came to know since baby diapers. May Heaven protects him.

Shina smiles sweetly, but this time, there's a slight difference in which it contains a mischief only her brother could notice.

"You see, Sei-nii.." her tone sounds playful, a side she rarely shows unless she is in the presence of the people she is truly comfortable with.

The petite girl tilted her head adorably, maxing out her cuteness. "Aomine-kun, he challenged me into a speed race."

 _ **Oh.**_ _**He**_ **DID NOT.**

"He said the fastest one to finish his or her assigned laps win." the words rolled off her tongue smoothly.

Now where could I find this blasphemy of humanity. Finding him is only a matter of time, dumping him is an even easier matter.

"..and I accepted!" Shina continued with her joyful tone, playing along to the situation as she is secretly pleased at how her brother's face changed colour almost instantly.

I retracted my hand from Shina's head, and plastered a smile on my face as I turned to Momoi-san for information.

"Momoi-san. Where can I find this Aomine bastard?" I tried to sound pleasant.

Only one thought crossed the pinkette's mind; _'You are dead, Dai-chan.'_ She lifted her finger and pointed to a direction towards the locker room, a shaky laugh accompanying her speech.

"I saw him went that way.." she supplied.

I nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation, Momoi-san." I cut our conversation short and walked off to find this soon-to-be-disposed-of man.

It wasn't even five minutes before I found the man I was looking for. Aomine is crouching on the floor, comparing two different pairs of shoes on his hands.

"Hmm... Maybe I should go with this N*ke sneakers after all? It's light and specifically designed for indoors use.." Aomine stared hard at the dark blue sneakers with white streaks.

"...but this Air J*rdan one is my personal favourite of all times! They always helped me win my matches!" He mumbled, looking very troubled.

"Gah! Why can't I use both?!" Aomine groaned in exasperation, failing to notice the dark aura of impending doom behind him before it's too late.

A shiver down his spine finally made Aomine turned his head slowly that it cracked, as he felt his blood ran cold when he noticed an ominous figure looming over him.

"Hello there, Aomine." I greeted with pleasantries, more than I usually do. A smile is perfectly plastered on my face.

Akashi is definitely smiling, that, Aomine can see with his own eyes. But what's more prominent is the dangerous air surrounding the male, which turns his smile into one of an Evil Lord's.

What _goddamned_ spells did he conjured to summon a high ranking evil such as this? The redhead looks ready to throw him down into a Hell pit, never to see the light again.

"Y-Yo, A-Akashi.." Aomine can feel the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried his hardest to smile. "I-Is something wrong?" he bargained his luck.

Something is **indeed** wrong. And I didn't see a point to go around this. Of course, without changing my smiling expression.

 **"Aomine."** I called out as the boy shuddered terribly. "If Shina overexerts herself and worse, she collapses.." I paused for a dramatic effect.

 **"..you better be prepared to run for your life."** And I left it at that. I turned my back moments after I said that.

I keep my back on him as I stopped just before the door. "I wish you good luck, Aomine."

The only sound I heard before I leave the vicinity is a sound of something (or someone) falling to the floor with quite a loud noise.

If you ask me why I spare that sunburned teen, it is because I still have a need for him to keep Shina safe.

We are already short on members as it is, having one player less is going to put more unnecessary burden on Shina.

I will keep him alive just until then.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

Sei-nii is dependable, responsible, and he does his works very quickly at a snap of a finger.

This time, too. He waltzed back into the gym with a visibly more relaxed expression. That would mean a certain problem with once a name of 'Aomine Daiki' is taken care of.

I can easily speculate what transpired in that small room. It is one reason why I accepted Aomine's challenge without much consideration.

Sei-nii is sure to interfere, without fail, and my victory is ensured, with or without his interference.

Besides, what's more interesting than knowing your usually composed and calm brother goes frenzy for his beloved little sister?

And there's also the whimpering teen who is full of energy until he is spirited away by an unknown dark power.

Honestly, what's more is there to say? It is just so much fun to tease a dummy like Aomine. At least he looks cute while he is being silly.

I will have to clarify that I am _most_ _definitely_ not a sadist. I only happen to share some forms of amusement from a certain situation, like Sei-nii does.

Sei-nii must have noticed the masked joy on my expression as he came closer and knocked his fist lightly on my forehead.

"You took your joke too far this time, Shina." Seijūrō softly reprimanded his sister with a stern yet gentle expression.

At that, my deadpan stare returned. "I wasn't joking. I am never good with jokes." I clarified.

It is true. I don't go around making jokes at people. When I do or say something, I _truly_ mean it.

"..Are you really doing this challenge?" Seijūrō asked his sister, his worries clearly shown in his tone.

I smirk at this, confirming Sei-nii's suspicion. "I am. And I will win."

I never had any intention to back out from a challenge, and I know I will win. Perhaps with a little cost.

Knowing he can't change Shina's mind, as she is as stubborn as he is, Seijūrō sighed in defeat. He settled with a gentle pat on her head. "Don't push yourself too hard." he reminded her kindly.

"I don't like it when you fell sick and weak." Seijūrō continued, a pained look crossed his crimson eyes for a short second.

I must have reminded Sei-nii of Mother, as she wasn't the healthiest person. But she is overflowing with affections.

Like Mother, I too, am not the healthiest child. So, Sei-nii makes sure I rest properly, and don't tire myself out.

Illness took what's important from Sei-nii and I - it took our Mother. Even now, the child in me dislikes the smell of antiseptics, it reminds me of the hospital room Mother was in.

I know the doctors are not to blame. My mind knows it all too well. But I still can't help but ask, _'Why my Mother?'_.

"...I will be fine, Sei-nii." I finally answered after a few moments of delay. I mustered a smile, just to relieve the stress on Sei-nii's mind.

"It is just a little race, I can tell Aomine-kun to limit the laps, too. So... don't worry." I assured him again.

For a while, Sei-nii doesn't reply. He is not convinced, that much is clear. Then out of the blue, he smiles.

"I understand. In that case, you have to beat Aomine good, okay?" Seijūrō levelled his gaze to his sister. "Show everyone here that the most agile player on court is none other then you, Shina." he spoke with pride.

Hearing that elates me. Sei-nii supports me! That thought alone is worth more than any other concern I could have.

"Mm!" I nod eagerly. "I will win for sure, Sei-nii. So, watch me, okay?"

Seijūrō smiles wider and he gently ruffles her hair. "Of course."

* * *

 _So yeah, how is it?_

 _Read and Reviews~_

 _Next time it will be Shina vs. Aomine! Who will prevail?_


	12. Chapter 11 - Trait and Nature of an

First, sorry for the late update. I actually kind of forgot to write the continuation since I'm leaning more towards Dreams of Life right now.. Also, the next update might either be early or late because I have schoolworks. I hope you like this chappie~!

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Trait and Nature of an Akashi**

The 1st String gym is abuzz with murmurs of the event to come. Not only the first stringers, even the second and third stringers crowd the gym.

All of them want to see the player who is proclaimed to be the fastest basketball player on Teikō competing in a running match.

Imagine their surprises when they discovered that a _frail_ , petite girl is the opponent. Even still, they can't hope to underestimate a girl who makes it into the team on her first year.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

The gym is filled with spectators, and I know they are all here for Aomine-kun.

Who wouldn't be interested hearing the boy who beats the track-and-field club's ace in a running match is competing in speed with another fellow basketball player?

I can see why the buzzing. Too bad for them, they won't see what they want to see. Not Aomine-kun, _I_ am winning this match.

"Hina, you ready?" Aomine asked as he grinned. He's flexing his legs, turning his torso and stretching his hands. On his feet is a pair of dark-blue sneakers with red streaks. He decided to go with his Air J*rdan sneakers.

I crack a small smile before returning to my normal expression. "Of course I am." I replied with confidence.

Then I decided to tease him a bit. "Aomine-kun, are you prepared for what punishment Sei-nii might throw at you?" I asked casually.

At the mention of 'Sei-nii' and 'punishment' in one sentence, Aomine-kun visibly stiffen. I know it is fun to play with him. He just has such honest reactions, I can't help myself.

"T-There's no way Akashi can do that. That'd involve personal feelings after all!" Aomine reasoned, quite satisfied with his thought. Although, he's not sure that's the case.

Oh? I see he is not as much of an idiot. But _not_ good enough, Aomine-kun. I mask my smirk. "It wouldn't be hard if Sei-nii said that it is intended for your training, especially if you lose to me in this match."

"To make it worse for you, Nijimura-san is not here, and Coach Sanada went to a meeting a while ago." I supplied the facts I know he doesn't.

Sure, Aomine-kun pales at this. It is quite the learning experience to see one's face drained of colour within a short notice. He looks almost paper white, which I didn't think was possible.

Despite this, I find myself scaring him more. "The worst you could get is a _quadruple_ the usual menus, so no worries there, Aomine-kun." I smiled at him this time.

"NO WORRIES?! You're kidding me! I'm dead if he did that!" Aomine retorted angrily, colour returning to his face but he appears distressed. "These Akashis..." he bitterly muttered few curses under his breath.

I can't restrain myself. Aomine-kun is just so funny, I broke into a fit of quiet giggles. I can't say I was joking since I am sure that is what Sei-nii will do if anything is to happen to me during this match. Still, his expression is priceless.

Aomine is stunned. He had never seen such colourful expression on the youngest Akashi's face before, he is momentarily entranced. Shina looks way cuter when she's laughing, and he finds her adorable.

It was short-lived however, because the next second Seijūrō is there, right in-between the two teenagers. He promptly ignores Aomine's existence, and he acts like the boy is not even there as he faces his little sister and his back to the tanned teen.

"Are you throughly prepared, Shina?" Seijūrō asked kindly, his ruby eyes reflecting gentle concern.

"Is your shoelaces tied? Your hair is not obstructing your vision? How is the hem of your shirt? Are they long enough?" he continued to ask as he turned Shina around for full-body inspection.

Honestly, Sei-nii is such a worrywart.. What can I do about him? His worries are over the top sometimes. I smile at him, amused. "I will be fine, Sei-nii. I can take proper care of myself."

How can he not worry? Seijūrō sighed, clearly unconvinced. He crosses his arms. "Perhaps if you stop being so absent-minded that you crashed into an electric pole had you didn't have me with you, then I will stop."

"Sei-nii, I recall that was _three_ years ago, and I was reading a book." I deadpanned.

I admit I am quite unaware of my surroundings when I have a book in hand, but I have gotten better at avoiding people while I walk-read these days, and Sei-nii knows that.

"Or when you choked on your first fizzy drink and spluttered it all over yourself, and me." Seijūrō continued, remembering the adorable flustered expression on his sister's face then.

I stare blankly at Sei-nii. "Sei-nii, again, that was years ago. _Five_ years, to be exact."

I can't understand why Sei-nii keeps bringing up my pasts, my embarrassing pasts. To be fair, we have always been together, which kind of pleased me that Sei-nii remembers each of them fondly.

Still, I couldn't help the blank stare I give him as Sei-nii also stares back at me. We are both stubborn.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the one to interfere is Aomine, who soon regrets his rash decision the very moment the siblings' gaze lands on him instead. He freezes.

After a rendering Aomine frozen, Seijūrō sighed. He turns and smiles at his little sister, his hand on her head. "Win, Shina." he told her.

Shina smirks. "Is it even necessary to ask, Sei-nii? I will win." she replied, copying that confident smirk of his.

The identical smirk amused him. He knows full well who Shina is copying. Seijūrō returns her smirk with his own and pats her once before he left to the sidelines, no more words spoken. He believes in her, and that doesn't need to be said.

When the older Akashi is off the radar, Aomine can finally breath in relief. He cheekily grins at his competitor. "Are you confident, Hina? I never lose when it comes to speed, you know? Not even the track-and-field's ace beats me." he boasted.

"I don't make a losing bet, Aomine-kun." I smirk at him, staring straight into his dark-blue eyes. "It is in the Akashi's nature to win. So all that will change today."

Starting from today, the fastest basketball player is no longer Aomine Daiki. I will make sure of that, _without fail._

Aomine grins at the challenge, and he is even more pumped than before. He gets into his sprint stance, and Shina does the same. Momoi is the referee, and she blows the whistle to start the match.

As soon as the whistle is blown, Aomine bolts through the way, and everyone can see his amazing speed that comes of as a blur. He is seen with a huge grin as he runs. But that all changes when a sudden blur appears near him, before quickly passing him. It's Shina.

I smirk at him as I passed his running form, stunning him. Then I burst forward, raising my speed and widen the gap, then I take the win by reaching the goal line first. With quite a gap between us.

That will teach him not to underestimate me, or anyone for that matter. Unfortunately, it seems the last spurt really took the energy out of me. I tumble and fall forward. And into a warm chest with a hand wrapped around my torso, with the other hand caressing my head gently.

"Good work, Shina. I am proud of you." Seijūrō smiled as he supported his sister, helping her steady on her feet.

I can feel the sweats starting to form around my tired limbs, yet I feel so safe and protected where I am now. Sei-nii is my home, his side is where I should be. I smile on his chest, gripping his shirt lightly.

Within the moment, Aomine also finished the race, then he sees the two siblings off in their own world. Against his better judgement, he interrupts the two. "Hina, you're awesome! You actually beat me by a mile!" he grinned excitedly.

Winning is an amazing feeling, however, losing isn't as meaningless. Aomine can feel himself energised when he thought of how he'll train harder to beat his new rival later. He's bitter, but happy.

I pulled myself from Sei-nii's arms and smile at Aomine, which somehow turns into a smirk instead. Sei-nii however, glares at him. The latter effectively silencing the boy who then runs off to practice.

Momoi-san seems to notice that the two of us need to be left alone, so she takes it upon herself to oversee the rest of the members to practice. Maybe she is worried that Sei-nii will snap if she didn't.

Seijūrō is miffed that Aomine was the cause Shina left his arms, even though he wants her to stay for a little longer. What's done is done. He wraps his arms around her waist to get her to look at him.

"Shina, have a rest for now. You don't have to participate in practice." Seijūrō told her softly. He doesn't want her to tire herself excessively.

While I know Sei-nii means well, I can't have him to give me special treatment in the absence of Nijimura-san. Sei-nii is the one in charge right now, and that's exactly why I can't agree.

"I can't. Sei-nii, Nijimura-san won't agree to that." I argue as I reluctantly shake his arms off me.

"It is fine." Seijūrō replied immediately as if he didn't spare it a thought. "This is not an exception due to favouritism, it is an exception to prevent illness." he stated.

Sei-nii is just... I shot him an unimpressed look. "Sei-nii. You are twisting the fact to get me to rest. An exception _is_ an exception. There is no difference there." I told him blankly.

Shina's firm refusal evokes a frown from Seijūrō. He crosses his arms as he stares at her disapprovingly, and was about to say more until he notices a familiar presence behind him.

"Oho. What is this I heard about an exception? Akashi?" Nijimura appeared behind the redhead, sporting a menacing smile and a dark aura around him. "..and why are you both not at practice?" he asked with a chilling tone.

Seijūrō sweat dropped. He turns to see his Captain who looks like he's about to murder someone. "Nijimura-san." he greeted.

"I am trying to get Shina to rest since she was about to collapse after finishing her race with Aomine." Seijūrō explained, trying to justify his decision. Even Nijimura won't risk Shina fainting due to overexertion.

After confirming it is not a lie, Nijimura-san calmed down and the dark aura around him dissipates. It must have relieved Sei-nii. To be honest, the air surrounding Nijimura-san is frightening enough that even Sei-nii and I are kind of hesitant around him.

There's just something about Nijimura-san that makes people fear his anger. Anyway, I can't skip practice. "I am fine. I will partake in practice, Nijimura-san."

I tried to walk to the court, but Sei-nii caught my arm. Then against my will, he forced me to sit on the nearby bench. Sei-nii stares down at me reprimanding-ly as he holds my shoulders to keep me seated.

This irked me. I am honestly feeling alright. Why won't Sei-nii listen to me? "Sei-nii. Let go." I told him blankly.

However, Seijūrō is as stubborn. He doesn't budge. "No." he stated firmly. If winning is in the Akashi's nature, then stubbornness is the Akashi's shared trait.

The sight of both siblings staring at each other passionately is starting to annoy Nijimura. He sighed. These Akashi siblings are real handful. "There's about 30 more minutes to practice. So." he paused. "Shina will sit out for the first half, and practice in the last half. That's 15 minutes each." he said in finality.

Hearing his suggestion, Sei-nii and I share a look of agreement. "We understand." we both replied at the same time.

Nijimura appears relieved now that's done. "Then I'm going back to practice, you can rest first, Shina. Akashi, come with me. I want to talk to you about the guy you told me to recruit." he left after motioning for the older Akashi to follow.

"I understand, Nijimura-san." Seijūrō nodded at his direction, then turns to his sister, frowning a bit. He bends down to her eye level, his hands cupping her cheeks and lightly bonks their forehead together. He smiles. "Shina, rest properly, okay?" he whispered softly.

I pout at this. It is not fair how I can always forgive Sei-nii so easily. He knows I can't stay mad at him, like he does to me. We both know each other too well. Seemingly able to read my mind, Sei-nii smirk and pats my head before leaving after Nijimura-san.

At that time, as I gaze at my brother's leaving back, I didn't notice a stare on me from the shadow. The presence lingered for a while, then left.

* * *

 **Aomine's POV**

My throat is dry. That Satsuki! She actually made me do twice the menus! What's with her?! Even threatening about telling Akashi!

Anyway, I need water before I die of thirst. As I look for water, I find Hina sitting on the bench. Guess she's sitting out practice? Did the match earlier really tire her?

"Yo, Hina! Can you throw me a tumbler?" I waved at her direction and she saw me. Hina then grabs one by her side, and throws it at me.

I caught it easily. _Nothing_ can pass this basketball player Daiki. Since I had finished my sets, I decided to take a seat next to Hina. I wasn't able to talk to her before, so might as well now.

"You were amazing, you know? Play one-on-one with me next time!" I grinned at her as I hydrate myself. Water after practice feels like Heaven.

Shina doesn't change her expression as she spared him a glance before returning to observe the practice. "I can't maintain that speed for a long time, Aomine-kun." her tone was flat.

Seems like Akashi's exaggerated worries are not unfounded after all. He acts like a nagging mother most of the time, so I don't really take him that seriously. Although, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. I still wish to live, thank you.

"Is it 'cause of your health?" I asked casually as I play with the tumbler in my hand.

She paused for a second before answering. Shina is still not looking at him. "Yes. Instead, I can play with my speed utilising the change of pace." she slightly quirked the edge of her lips.

Thinking about it, back on our match with Hanazakari, Hina _doesn't_ move much. But she somehow managed to steal the ball by changing her speed irregularly. Then she nearly fainted.

I hum to fill the silence. I peek at her frail form. If I didn't see how she play, I would have assumed she couldn't even shoot a ball.

Hina was amazing on the try out. She stood out, as she's a girl and all. But also because her skills are unique. It's nothing like I'd ever seen before.

"Na, Hina? Are you sick or something? I-I figured since you're quite fragile and Akashi being like that.." I trailed slightly. I wondered if I'm being too nosy.

"..No." Shina smiled wryly, her fists clenched. "I was just born weak." she looks sad.

If, Hina was born like any other normal kid, maybe even better, a boy, she could be a pro-basketball player. At least if she's not born weak, she could play one-on-one to her full extent.

"That's too bad." I found myself speaking what I'm thinking. Satsuki often says I'm insensitive, but I _didn't_ say anything bad, _did I?_ "..err.. Couldn't you train your body to get stronger?" I added awkwardly.

Good for Aomine, Shina doesn't mind his remark. She knows that the boy is just too honest and rarely has filter on his mouth. It's something she finds endearing.

She quirks a tiny smile. "Perhaps. Nothing much has changed since I picked up basketball."

I'm really bad with things like this. I don't know how to comfort people! I scratch my cheek awkwardly and stand up. "Don't worry too much, just take it easy. It'll happen eventually."

I didn't know how Hina lives her life or how she exactly feels about her poor health, so I don't think I can say anything about it. I haven't known her for long, too. One thing I know though, I don't like her moping around.

Instinctively, I grin and ruffle her hair, making a bird nest on her head. She had a ponytail on, so I really messed her hair. Next thing I know, Hina is glaring at me. I flinched at the intensity.

Guess even as frail as she looks, Hina is still an Akashi, eh? The older one glares just like that. The kind of glare that kind make one shakes on his feet. I can feel myself trembling at the mere thought.

When the boy back-stepped and left her hair alone, Shina runs her fingers through her head and frowns when she realised it must be a mess. She sighed before taking off her hair tie, letting her babyblue tresses fall freely to her back, framing her tiny face.

Holy. I think my jaw is dropping. Hina looks hot somehow. It's not my first time seeing her hair down, but I haven't seen her letting her hair down! It's like a whole new experience. It's... _addictive_.

"Aomine-kun?" Shina arched her brows at him in confusion. He seems stunned.

I cursed when I realise I was staring. Well, I couldn't help it! In the end, I tried laughing it off. Only to feel a **familiar** chill creeping up my spine.

This _chill_. This feeling of _darkness_ looming over me. There's _no_ mistaking it. _**Akashi is glaring at me.**_ He is _drilling_ his eyes on me. _Goddamn_ it, he is that far off, yet he can scare me this much?! The terror of an Akashi...

"H-Hina, I-I'm going b-back to p-practice." I stammered as I placed the tumbler on the bench and waved at her before quickly running off. Else Akashi would have my head.

Even in my distress, I didn't miss the mischievous smirk playing on Hina's lips. Yes, she's _indeed_ Akashi's little sister.

* * *

 _So yeah, how is it?_

 _Reviews are very much_ _appreciated!_

 _Next time,_ _Teikō Basketball Club is preparing Training Camp for first year members! What will happen?_


	13. Chapter 12 - Ideal types and budding

When was the last update again…? Sorry about that, but Shina is here to return! I have assignments to do, but as soon as I'm done with them, I'll get back to writing these. Sorry for the long wait!

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Ideal types and budding attractions**

Practice in the 1st Gym is as usual, brutal and demanding to the point of puking for newbies, aching muscles for most and numbing feelings for the few used to the training menus.

During the first few weeks when a player is introduced to the first string, he would usually collapse and lose his lunch. Interestingly, this doesn't apply to the five freshmen.

Though, it's noted that the youngest Akashi nearly fainted and the former-blonde Captain was on the receiving end of the older sibling's menacing glare for weeks after the incident.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

It has been awhile since Coach Sanada gathered all the first stringers, the first after it was announced that we first years were to have a practice match with Hanazakari Middle School.

Clearly another announcement is in order, what, we are about to find out.

Sanada stands before the few handfuls players, beside him is the Captain, Nijimura and his Vice Captain, Seijūrō. "As per Teikō's Basketball Tradition, all first years are required to join the Training Camp this Summer, which is held in Hawaii every year." he directs his gaze to the four players in front of him.

Hawaii? Quite a long way from home, but definitely covered. I have never been there, but I believe the Akashi has a villa there.

"The Training Camp will be during the Summer Vacation for five days and three nights, starting from the 3rd until 8th of August. Summer Camp will begin on the 10th." Sanada continues, though he doubts the tanned teen would actually remember.

"Until then practice is to proceed as usual. Dismissed."

As Coach Sanada dismissed the players, Sei-nii returns to my side. There are only five participants from the first string, six if Momoi-san is counted. She is a manager, not a player, but a first year nonetheless.

Meaning, there will be more from the second and third strings.

"The Training Camp is a warm-up for you freshmen, before the much more brutal Summer Camp, that is." Nijimura informs with a careless shrug. "That way your body won't be shocked."

Aomine scrunches his face in distaste. He doesn't get a good vibe from these talks about camp. "It's that hard?" he asks warily.

Nijimura grins at this, eerie as it is. "It's not enough to kill youngsters, as Coach Shirogane said it. Just barely alive." he adds the last part, eyeing the freshmen's reactions.

Murasakibara visibly frowns, as if he eats something inedible. And that's saying a lot, since the purplehead is pretty much omnivore. Midorima gulps, his emerald eyes hinting caution behind his glasses. Aomine is horrified. He learns from experience that every training Shirogane-related may as well be Hell.

Seijūrō does not quite like that idea. He is fine with extra trainings, but Shina can hardly finish her normal sets without fainting. He knows that the doctor advises her to exercise to strengthen her health. Even so, he still worries.

I have to keep my face blank as I think of the possibility Coach Shirogane will put us first years through. I have to, because Sei-nii worries enough as he is now. I do not need to add more paranoia.

By the time we walk home, the conversation is all about the upcoming trip which is still a month away. I do hope they remember we have exams before we have our summer holidays.

Oh, and I managed to assure Father that I do not need the car to return home. He agrees that it will be beneficial for my health to walk the distance home and in return, Sei-nii and I will still use the car to commute to school.

Aoi cried when he was denied to drive us home from school. It is kind of embarrassing. I cannot imagine what he would do if I succeed in making Father agree that I do not need the car at all.

"Can't I just skip?" Murasakibara wonders aloud, his tone defeated as he munches sticks of pocky. He hates doing extra works.

"No way!" Momoi, Aomine and Midorima voices out in unison. The greenhead blushes when he realises what he did.

Seijūrō smooths the situation, offering a smile at the giant. "I don't think Coach Shirogane would let any of us skip. He is strict with trainings."

Aomine is in agreement as he sighs. "I freakin' like basketball, but the menus Coach Shirogane comes up with is just pure horror." he shivers as if a cold breeze just blew past.

"It's necessary for us to do all we can, and God will do the rest." Midorima says his bible stubbornly despite his shaking fingers while he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Instead of worrying for herself, Momoi is more worried about her little friend. "Akashi-chan... Will you be okay?" she is concerned and ready to intervene when the Coaches ask for the impossible out of the youngest Akashi.

Momoi witnesses for herself that the older Akashi's claims about his younger sister being expected too much is the truth. She has started to appeal to the Coaches about this case too, since something in her stirs when she sees how difficult it is for young Shina to complete her menus which are mirrors to the boys'.

Seijūrō is clearly on the same thought, he is very worried about this whole camp thing. He can't help but gently squeeze her hand, and his concern doesn't escape his sister's notice.

"I will have Sei-nii, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun with me. Why would not I be okay?" I ask them with a genuine smile. I really am grateful for their constant presences, it is reassuring.

The unexpected yet sincere praises from the youngest flustered Midorima, who is blushing quite a red, Aomine grins to convey his agreement, Murasakibara smiles and not just any lazy smiles he is used to. Momoi squeals like a banshee.

While everyone are pretty much pacified, Sei-nii is still worried. The unnoticeable crease between his eyebrows is a clear sign to me. I reach out to caress his wrinkles away, smiling as I give a soft squeeze on his hand.

Sei-nii worries too much, and while his concern is well-deserved, he could sprout early grey hairs if he keeps on worrying about me. I do not want that. He has enough on his plate with the company's works Father had him do.

Everyday, I worry about my brother, who is under unimaginable pressure as the heir. Sei-nii does paperworks children our age are not fit for and the varieties of lessons we are obliged to learn.

I am not the healthiest child to begin with, so Father always lessens my burden and Sei-nii always protects me from harm way. That, in return, give him some of my expected shares.

I at least want him to be happy. To be sufficient in affections even when I am the only one who can provide him love and comfort in place of Mother and Father.

Deep down, I know Sei-nii is worried that a day may come when I leave him alone due to my frail health. He is afraid to lose me like he did Mother and that makes him overly protective of my well-being.

I do not want to cause my brother pain. The hurt expression that only I can see whenever I am confined to bed. I wish I can live a long life even if it is not a healthy one. I simply cannot bear to leave Sei-nii alone.

Training always leaves me drained, but the thought of being able to live longer and healthier strengthened my resolve. That is why, even if Sei-nii is worried, I cannot give up my chance.

"...You know, if you two aren't siblings, you'd be the perfect lovers." Momoi commented offhandedly, her eyes dreamy and glimmering.

Ah. Always the romantic, Momoi-san. She has been Aomine-kun's childhood friend since they were in baby diapers and I see her affection for the tanned teen is merely platonic.

Perhaps it is because we are still in adolescence and insensitive to strong emotions such as love for a partner. Momoi-san is dreaming of a Prince Charming, and thus the childhood friend is left forgotten.

Maybe it will change one day, or maybe Momoi-san will meet her Prince Charming and fall in love like she always fantasises. Well, it is not my place to correct her dream.

I offer her a polite smile, not wanting to destroy her imagination. Sei-nii only looks on blankly, the expression he has whenever he hears something ridiculous.

"Sei-nii, how is the recruitment going?" I ask the question others are definitely interested in. It involves all of us and mostly me, so I need to know as well.

Aomine perks up at this, as do Midorima and Murasakibara. "Yeah, tell us, Akashi." he grinned excitedly.

"I am inclined to hear of this development." Midorima coined in, trying to be subtle with his growing curiosity.

It has already been two weeks since Sei-nii and Nijimura-san agreed to recruit this boy, but I have not hear anything significant to confirm his inclusion to the club.

"Sadly, his admission may be delayed. Nijimura-san told me the boy is harder to handle than he thought." Seijūrō informs, his tone steady. "However, Nijimura-san also said, he will get him by next week." he smiles at this.

The news left Aomine pondering about this specific recruit. "Wonder what kind of guy he is..." he mutters.

"I am interested in how Nijimura-san will convince him if he is as handful as he claimed." Midorima frowned. Is this guy some kind of hoodlum? How is it that he is hard to handle? A troublemaker of some sorts?

"...I actually discovered an interesting fact about Nijimura-san." Momoi hushes-whisper, glancing left and right to ensure they are the only one in vicinity. "I heard... he was _**blonde**_ before!" she whisper-yells.

 _A... blonde...?_ Nijimura-san was? The stern _Nijimura-san?_

Murasakibara stops munching momentarily to shoot the pinkette a disbelieved look while Aomine appears to hear something so stupid that it is just stupid.

Momoi pouts at their lack of beliefs in her. "My sources are trustworthy! They can't be wrong!" she crosses her arms indignantly. "Nijimura-san wasn't as mild as he is now back then. He's rougher around the edges."

I have no doubt we are all trying to picture our beloved Captain, sitting in a yankee-like position, with a shinai resting on his shoulder, a blinding blond hair and a scowl on his face.

"...Woah. Now I can't erase that image." Murasakibara comments after what seems to be minutes, seeming disturbed.

Midorima appears to be in agreement with the giant, a very rare case. "It is disturbing." he mumbles.

"Uh... Nijimura-san seems like he can be a yankee. He is scary." Aomine agrees with a shiver, remembering the sharp menacing glare when he does wrong.

Seijūrō is silent as he ponders the truth of Momoi's information and the probability of his Captain being one. He has to admit that would explain the pressuring air he would emit now and then.

"Hahaha..." Momoi laughes nervously. She too, can't forget the image of her Captain acting out now.

Nijimura-san with a blond hair, a scary expression, a shinai on his shoulder... _Why somehow..._

 _"...He looks cool."_ I finally share my thoughts, with only the slightest knowledge that a light blush is covering my cheeks.

All words are lost soon as her statement travelled to the teens' ears. They are all shocked and surprised, especially the older Akashi himself.

Seijūrō is stunned and he cannot believe what he just heard. He doubts himself and that is saying something! Akashi does not doubt oneself!

Momoi recovers first from her utter disbelief, she takes a cautious step towards the young girl. "...Akashi-chan? What's your ideal type of a guy?" she hopes this will straighten the mess.

Ideal type in boys? I have never thought about it before. Sei-nii keeps boys away from me because they always have ulterior motives and the male employees at home are all adults, they are men, not boys.

In my peripheral vision, I can see Aomine-kun thinking deeply, something he never does. Now is this not interesting?

"I like boys like Aomine-kun."

My sudden confession took the tanned boy off-guard and he blushes madly that even his dark tone cannot hide the red shades.

Sei-nii? He does not look happy but that is nothing new. He is my sweet Sei-nii, _of course_ he cares about the _problematic_ boy who appears to receive _**my**_ favour.

Seijūrō is livid. His anger is seething and ready to explode, to tear that ganguro into pieces because this whole situation is unacceptable. He does not approve him. Never.

Oh my.

I suppose I took it too far this time. Sei-nii may just murder Aomine-kun if I do not step in now. And Aomine-kun pales and blushes at alarming rates, what do I do if he does not return to his own colour?

"Energetic boy who is dense and easy to tease like Aomine-kun is sure to never make my life boring." I add to diffuse the tension, with a lightly-coated insult.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

"I like boys like Aomine-kun."

Shina **did not** just say that. **She** **did not**. A blond Nijimura-san is bad enough, and now she is adding Aomine to the whole situation?

My sister is only joking. That is it. Nothing else. **None.**

Say anything else and be prepared for my wrath.

I will not tolerate any idiocies nearing my precious Shina.

"Energetic boy who is dense and easy to tease like Aomine-kun is sure to never make my life boring."

 _...That is better._

Aomine squawks indignantly at that. First, he is flustered yet also happy at the girl's confession. Then he is ready to faint because the oldest Akashi's oppression and anger is as clear as day. And it turns out she is just playing with him?!

"I'm not dense! Take that back, Hina!" Aomine scowled, a light blush still brushing his cheeks.

Shina smirks at this, amused. "You are, Aomine-kun. If you are not, then you would have backed down after I said so." she corrects him, tilting her head to her brother's side.

A hesitant glance at the redhead, and Aomine knows what she meant. "O-Oh, y-yeah... t-that..." he stammers, inching backwards to avoid the older brother's ire. There is a muffled 'Baka...' behind him but Aomine can't afford to turn to look.

"Let's end this at that." I smile at the frightened boy. I refuse to prolong this stupidity. Said boy appears relieved and he let his shoulders sagged.

My little sister and her mischievousness. I sigh as I lightly knock her forehead. "Be more prudent next time, Shina."

The scolding came out softer and gentler than it should be. It is not a surprise because I can never be mad at her. Even her mischievousness is something she picked up from me.

Everything Shina is, she learns from me. It makes me proud but also worried.

"When have I not, Sei-nii?" Shina smiles sweetly, too sweet in fact. She knows what she did and it is fun for her.

Then again, Shina is at that age. The age where she begins to notice boys and be attracted to them. I am her brother but even I cannot prevent her from falling in love with another boy.

At that time... where will I be? What kind of boy will she love? Can I ever approve him?

To have someone I do not know, taking my sister away from me... I do not think I can ever accept that. But for the sake of her happiness, the smile I have sworn to protect...

Can I forsake my own selfish desires?

* * *

 _So yeah, how is it?_

 _Reviews are very much_ _appreciated!_

 _Next time, exams are fast approaching! And an invite to the luxurious Akashi's mansion?_


	14. Chapter 13 - Invitation to the Castle

Anyone still waiting for this?

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Invitation to the Castle**

Summer is right around the corner, the long vacation perfect to laze away and rest oneself will soon present itself before the students of Japan.

Needless to say, the luxury is only available to those sufficient students who has shown acceptable efforts in their academics.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

This is hopeless.

"I can't believe you have troubles with this question. How will you graduate? No, how did you even graduate?" Midorima commented snidely at the lumps of idiocy sitting next to him of one distressed Aomine Daiki.

With summer closing in, exams follows and they haunt lazy students like my dumb-dumb friend here.

"This is bothersome..." Murasakibara muttered from the end of the table, grumpy himself as the school library forbade foods and drinks.

My dumb-dumb friend that goes by the name Aomine Daiki is a basketball-idiot whose brain cannot seem to accomodate mathematic formulas or anything remotely difficult for monkeys to comprehend.

"Oh, shut up! I don't need these mumbo-jumbo to play basketball!" Aomine retorted with a scowl, unhappy with how they keep on egging him.

At his naïve proclamation, Momoi-san face-palmed, she seems exasperated and appearing frustrated with her dear childhood friend.

I figure he wouldn't know. This is _him_ after all.

I share a look with Sei-nii, silently asking if it is okay for my dumb-dumb friend to know of that rule since he can be quite unpredictable sometimes.

At his silent nod, I smile. I believe this rule will give him an incentive to try harder since drilling lessons to Aomine's thick head is harder than diamonds.

"Coach Shirogane has made an agreement with the Principal, for students who are inadequate in their studies, they will not be allowed to participate in camps and will be retained in school the whole duration of summer vacation."

Our Basketball Club may bring honours to Teikō on numerous levels, but the main responsibility of students is studying. Coach Shirogane has to agree with what the Principal has decided for every clubs, and Basketball Club isn't an exception.

Besides, this is entertaining. He is making funny faces.

"He—, WHAT?!" Aomine squawked indignantly, not wanting to believe he just heard what he did. He didn't pay any mind towards the glaring librarian, his life was on the line here!

I did not make a mistake in deciding to keep him it seems. Aomine-kun proves to be really entertaining with his various expressions I do not know how to make. He is very expressive.

"Ssh–! Ssh—! Your voice is too loud, Dai-chan!" Momoi whispered-yelled at her childhood friend currently in denial of reality.

Midorima scoffed at his blameworthy actions, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose to show his superiority. "Baka." he mocked.

"What's that?!" Aomine quickly responded with angry scowl, his irritation had reached its peak with studies in addition to the greenhead's snarky comments.

I can't help my sigh. They are such children.

"Mou, Dai-chan!" Momoi chided lowly, not wanting to feel the accusing glare of the librarian.

Sei-nii seems to have had enough himself, they are being too rowdy and we cannot get any studies done this way. Furthermore, we risk getting kicked out by the librarian if the noises persist.

"Enough." Seijūrō rasps, a stern glare accompanying his warning. "We are in the library. Have your arguments elsewhere."

Momoi nodded in agreement, having opinions herself. "If we're kicked out of the library, where else can you study, Dai-chan?" she reminded.

That makes me wonder if something disturbs his learning experiences at his home. A curious thing.

Aomine only grumbled in response, his head buried within pages of books on the table, he seemed already defeated without a fight against the mighty force otherwise known as exams.

Even if the librarian does not kick us out today, I do not think they will let us in the day after. Especially if the rowdy ones in this group show themselves.

That leaves us **one** choice.

I turn to Sei-nii, catching his gaze immediately. It appears that he shares my thoughts about the whole situation and I can see resignation and slight amusement in his beautiful ruby eyes.

It is decided that I will be the one to say it, our silent communication says so. "Since we are going to be troubling everyone else if we are to study here, Sei-nii and I hereby cordially invite you all to the Akashi's Estate for a study session this coming Saturday."

It sounds too formal, I suppose. But that is how I was taught to extend invitation to enter our mansion. Then again, that kind of invitation is for high-class individuals, not school friends.

I wonder if it is overbearing? I really need to lower my formality. It is a tough habit to break.

"E-Er?" Momoi responded dumbly, while she understood she was invited, she wasn't quite sure how to reply to her formal context.

"Shina is saying, you are all welcome to our house this Saturday." Seijūrō rephrased the words to be more friendly and less suffocating.

I nod. As expected of Sei-nii. "Yes. Exactly that."

After a few seconds of silence, Midorima responded. "I don't see why not. I will take on your invitation." he replied with his little habit involving his glasses.

Good. I turn expectantly towards my dumb-dumb friend, seeing as his participation is the vital point in this event.

Aomine appeared dumb-struck for a moment, before he quickly regained his composure at the younger Akashi's flat stare. "S-Sure, I'll go. No problem." he lifted his head from the table, averting his gaze as soon as he answered her.

I shift my gaze towards the pink-haired girl, already knowing it is an 'okay'.

"I'm going! It's going to be fun and I have to watch for Dai-chan anyway!" she chirped happily, images of what could be the Akashi's Estate floating in her mind.

Lastly, I stare at the unresponsive purplehead giant. Murasakibara-kun usually says 'yes' to me as long as it is nothing overly troublesome.

Murasakibara held her blank stare with his own for a while. After what seemed to be forever - 5 seconds and 25 milliseconds - he conceded defeat. "...Okay." he muttered.

Perfect. I nod in approval. This way I can guarantee that no one would be left behind in summer class during vacation.

I do not believe that Murasakibara-kun, as lazy as he is, forsaking his vacation when he can go for sweets festival, for a full summer class.

I, however, have doubts in my dumb-dumb friend, also known as Aomine-kun, to escape the hard grasp of summer class if no one is pushing him forward.

Today, I learn to pity my pink-haired, one year senior. Having to be the childhood friend of his, despite his entertaining purposes, seems to be lacking in goodness.

"It is decided then. Shina and I will be waiting for you all. You can come at 8.00, or at anytime that suits you. Bring your textbooks, notes and stationaries." Seijūrō turned to stare meaningfully at two individuals in particular, emphasising the necessities at Aomine and Murasakibara.

It is all for study-purposes, of course. Is it wrong that I am giddy with excitement?

A brief warm smile, only for me to see, from Sei-nii assures me that it is fine. I can feel excited. Because he does too.

I smile at him, but unlike his, the others can see the smile gracing my lips, staying longer than Sei-nii's as he places his warm hand on top of my head, I lean towards his side slightly.

"...Does that mean I have to see this regularly?" that was the tanned male, grumbling by the side in the quietest murmur.

If my dumb-dumb friend said it during any other time, Sei-nii and I would stare him down to resignation, but in this time, I am just happy to feel the gentle pat on the head and Sei-nii seems content touching my silky hair.

Sei-nii loves my hair, he touches them often. They are like Mother's, he often says.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

Saturday comes faster than usual, at least that is how Shina and I feel.

Shina has been excited these past few days. It shows in the slight bounces of her steps and the tiny smiles slipping out of her lips.

I am as excited and happier for Shina than I am for my own. I suppose this is the older brother in me speaking.

There is but one thing that worries me; Shina's monthly health check-up, or doctor's visit, is scheduled for today.

It seems Father changes the date since he is worried for the heavy activities Shina has been doing since Spring.

Father is Father, and he doesn't ask. He simply sets the date and informs us after it is all done.

I wonder if Shina is ready to share her fragility to the group, who are our first friends.

Shina is slightly concerned, from what I can see. But she is also excited at the prospect of friends coming to our house for it is unprecedented.

Ah. It is soon to be 8.00. They will begin to show up anytime now.

"Y-Young Master, Y-Young Miss! I-It's a _**trouble!**_ " a frantic shout came before the actual person showed up as frantic as his tone.

This is Aoi, the overly clumsy, competing rival as worry-wart to Shina against Hiroto. He appears to have run from the front garden to the inner living room where Shina and I are reading side-by-side.

"Trouble?" Shina muttered with disinterest, since nearly everything turned to trouble when it involved Aoi.

Aoi nodded fervently, his arms swinging wildly in exaggeration. "S-Someone's here claiming to be _your_ friends!"

I am sure Shina is giving Aoi her infamous blank stare that never fails to unnerve everyone around her, it even gets me sometimes.

"W-What do I do?! They look like good kids, b-but if it's for Young Master and Young Miss...!" Aoi continued pacing around frantically, oblivious to his surroundings.

He finally stopped to face his Young Master and Young Miss, extreme worry etched on his features. "D-Do I need to call the police?" he asked finally.

Goodness me. I wonder if the idea of Shina and I having friends breaks Aoi badly.

It is true that for the thirteen years (twelve for Shina) we have lived, we have yet to have a friend that is not a business partner.

But surely his reaction _is_ exaggerated.

"Aoi. Calm down. They really are our friends. You can let them in." Shina slowly pronounced the words to the panicked chauffeur, she stared straight into his eyes.

It is a slow process, but eventually Aoi comes around and he relaxes. He blushes when he realises he is within a close proximity to Shina from her earlier efforts to calm him down.

"F-Forgive me, Young Miss, Young Master! I was too quick to assume that such good children were actually bad people! I-I will let them in immediately!" Aoi spoke in a rush before leaving just as quick, if not for the spick-and-span condition of the mansion, he would leave trails of dust.

Honestly. I often wonder if the adults around Shina and I are legit adults from the way they act, excluding Hideki.

"They are here, Sei-nii." Shina poked her brother's cheek, her excited smile unrestrained.

This cute little sister of mine. I can't help but return her adorable expression.

"Yes, they are." I whispered softly.

The comfortable silence does not last long for the rowdy group Shina and I befriend soon walks in, undoubtedly from Aoi's rushing them due to his earlier mistake.

"Woah! Your house's huge, Akashi, Hina!" Aomine voiced his awe as he turned his head around the room, only to see another doors or long hallways.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi embarrassedly slapped her childhood friend's shoulder for his embarrassing, not to mention, rude, behaviour.

"Thank you for having us here, Akashi-kun, Akashi-chan." Momoi bowed slightly, wanting to fix whatever impression they had of her and her childhood friend although perhaps it was too late.

Midorima also inclined his head to show his appreciation. "Thank you for inviting us, Akashi, Akashi-san."

"Aka-chin, Hina-chin. I came." Murasakibara greeted lazily like he always did.

I can see why both Shina and I are so taken with these people before us. It is their earnest actions, the things they do that makes them, them.

There is no sugar-coated words, cautious steps, nor managed expressions.

We are just us as they are them.

The slight tug on my arm indicates that Shina reads my thoughts that are likely visible in my face, to her anyway.

"Welcome everyone. Sei-nii and I are happy you all can make it." Shina greeted with a small gracious smile, which turned mischievous soon as she laid eyes on the tanned teen.

"Now let's go straight to our private library and have the study session started." she smiled, her head slightly tilted to radiate cuteness that hid her playful expressions.

As Shina would have liked it, Aomine's expression turns ashen at the mention of studying even if it is the main point of today's schedule.

More than I would like it, Shina seems to like Aomine most due to his ever-changing expression and easily-teased disposition.

"We will show the way to our private library, with a little tour on the way." I offered to alleviate his anxiety, just so he wouldn't be a pain in the head.

Shina nodded in agreement, there were more bounces in her nods from her excitement. "This way." she motioned for them to follow.

The path to our private library isn't quite far from the inner living room we were in. However there are still things for guests to see that they may find interesting.

For examples, there are paintings hanged on the walls in the hallways, some are famous since Father earns them from overseas and more comes from our ancestors.

We pass the music room where Shina's grand piano is at, she has another one in her bedroom. Midorima seems interested since he also plays the piano. I lean towards violin, but I do play the piano occasionally.

As there is nothing that interests Aomine nor Murasakibara in our path to the library, Shina gestures for me to take a detour and shows them our indoor gym and the kitchen for desserts.

So a detour we take, and the two are indeed happier after knowing there are something they can enjoy for later after they finished their initial purposes.

"You have so many books!" Momoi whispered-yelled, awed at the hundreds of books lining up in the oak shelves. The library was even bigger than the school's!

Shina smiled in response. "Sei-nii and I read a lot."

We do indeed. Knowledges come from various sources, but Shina and I prefer book as the source. The feeling that comes from flipping pages and the comforting sound it produces are one of Shina's and mine favourites.

"...We're not going to read them, right?" Aomine tried, not wanting to receive a positive confirmation on his looming doom.

Shina let out a quiet, brief giggle at that, it grew to be more usual these days when she was with them. "Of course not, silly."

I can see that Aomine was transfixed for a short while before I glared him back to reality. There is no way I would have let him stares at Shina like a slack-jawed idiot.

"Well, there is nothing else to wait for. Let's begin." Shina prompted with an amused smile, tugging on her brother's arm to get him moving with her.

And so, with a groan from Aomine, a giggle from Momoi, a hum from Murasakibara, and a huff from Midorima, the study session begins.

* * *

 _So yeah, how is it?_

 _Reviews are very much_ _appreciated!_

 _Next time, what exciting things are there in the Akashi's mansion? What about the doctor's visit?_


	15. Chapter 14 - The Unexpected

I hope this is satisfactory~!

 **Pairings :** Shina/Seijūrō

 **Warnings :** AU Universe. Teikō Middle School Days. Overprotective Akashi.

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - The Unexpected**

The arrival of guests to the Akashi's Estate brings about liveliness that was never present in the huge extravagant mansion before.

The news of the Young Master and Young Miss inviting their school friends are soon heard by every staffs of the whole household.

Certain people are dying to see these 'friends' and if not for fear of upsetting their beloved Young Master and Young Miss by being overly nosy on their matters, they would have barged in at the first chance.

* * *

 **Shina's POV**

I can see why everyone is excited, for a lack of better word.

It is true that neither Sei-nii and I invite anyone remotely close to our age unless they are business related.

Until now, that is.

I can still feel that concerned yet sparkling gaze of Hiroto from when he came in earlier to serve refreshments.

Hiroto tends to act as an overly-worried older brother towards me. To my knowledge, he sees me as a younger sister.

Sei-nii is my only Onii-chan, but I do not deny that it is nice of Hiroto to think affectionately of me.

I suppose it is my fragile disposition that moves the hearts of most to sympathise with my condition.

I am not quite sure how to feel about that.

"Do your best, Aomine-kun. The indoor gym you so want to play in is waiting for you," I tell him.

Though my flat tone and blank expression may have shown otherwise, I truly meant to motivate my dumb-dumb friend.

Judging from his exasperated expression, I didn't do so well.

Human is complicated.

It is hard for me to get a good grasp of my friends' characters.

Usually, neither Sei-nii nor I need to know more than there is to a person's mind towards business.

There is, but only one way I know of to work through someone's characters.

"Ne, Aomine-kun? Will you play shōgi with me later?" I ask sincerely.

Yes. That is the way Sei-nii taught me. I enjoy shōgi, love it even. Sei-nii is the best opponent of course.

Even so, a change of pace, and in this case, opponent, is necessary to refresh one's view and broaden one's mind.

The slight perk in my tone should show my enthusiasm and excitement at the prospect of playing shōgi with a new opponent.

So why is his expression even funnier now? I find it entertaining, certainly. But that should not be his reaction.

I invited Aomine-kun to a game of shōgi to know each other better! Why does he appear like I suggested a five-hours of continuous studies?

"What is with your expression?" I frown openly.

Aomine shakes his head in disbelief, his face even more so. "I just didn't think you would invite me — _me_ , of all people, to a game of shōgi. You know I'm not smart. You _do_ , right...?" his tone is as disbelieving.

Now this is just insulting. He acts as if I asked him something ridiculous. Which I never do.

I am about to correct him when a familiar warmth caressed my head and I instantly know there is no need for me to say anything.

"Shina and I play shōgi to better know a person. That is what she is trying to do," Seijūrō informs, taking charge of the situation before it blows up.

Hmph. Why else would I invite someone incapable of thinking his two-steps ahead to a game of shōgi?

"...Oh," Aomine mutters dumbly, feeling somewhat embarrassed although he hides it well.

I wonder why only Sei-nii seems to understand me most. As much as I like my friends, they are not like Sei-nii.

That is a sure thing, a good one too. Diversity is helpful, I know that.

But is it bad that I wish they could be more like Sei-nii and understands me like he does?

"That's logical. I don't see any other reasons why Akashi-san would offer Aomine a game of shōgi," Midorima responds smartly, with his habit that makes him haughty.

Aomine-kun snarls at that, the two boys never do get along. They are just the opposite of the other, never to mix.

"A-Ah, Dai-chan! You're doing great! Look here, you got this one right!" Momoi hurriedly points a particular question he sloppily answered, it's obvious she's trying to distract her childhood friend from starting a fight in someone else's house.

"Just a bit more and we can play soon!" she urges, smiling blindingly.

Momoi-san is always cheerful and she rarely fails in lifting the overall mood, especially her childhood friend's.

I can see that she succeed from the faint sign of red covering his tanned cheeks.

Maybe after a game of shōgi with Aomine-kun, I will know how to motivate him better like Momoi-san.

The two of them are close, they are childhood friends who grow up together ever since they were in baby diapers.

I unconsciously lean towards the safety of Sei-nii's arms, the warmth and comfort is familiar to me.

Sei-nii is the only person I can confidently say I know like an open-book, and he, me.

Watching Aomine-kun and Momoi-san reminds me that yes, there are only a handful of people who will truly understand you.

Sei-nii is my first, and I thought he would be my last and only. Perhaps that will change, as there are more with us now.

"Ne? Are there more cakes?" Murasakibara drawls longingly as he eyes the empty plate where plenty of cakes were on before it ends in their tummies.

Ah. Another one with motivation trouble. I think I will let Seii-nii handle this.

"You will have more after we finished our studies, Murasakibara," Seijūrō let slipped a sigh, easing his arms around his little sister leaning on his chest.

Murasakibara nods at this, his amethyst eyes sparkling at the idea. "Okay. I'll finish quickly," he agrees before returning to his books with added vigour.

Seeing this, I cannot help but think Sei-nii is better at this whole motivating-thing. He is generally better than me in most things but there are also things I am better at.

My babyblue eyes find its way to Sei-nii's hypnotising ruby eyes, gentleness and adoration reflected in his as he gazes down on me.

I love Sei-nii's ruby eyes. It never fails to calm me, brings me peace.

With my portion of the works done and so is Sei-nii's, I spend the next thirty minutes leaning into his comfort, savouring his warmth and occasionally swimming in his eyes as the rest finishes their part of the works.

* * *

 **Seijūrō's POV**

The study session ends when the two less motivated boys finished their works. Quite a little bit more time than the rest but acceptable seeing it is those two.

Shina and I can get a little more rest as well, I know she needs it than I do.

Kino-sensei will be coming sometime after lunch. Which reminds me.

"Can we have lunch now, Aka-chin? I'm hungry," Murasakibara pouts, his hand on his rumbling stomach that hasn't had any treats for the last one hour and a half.

"Guess who else..." Aomine grumbles, his own stomach making undignified sounds as he speaks.

The others are not saying anything but even I know that it is time for lunch and they must be starving. What's more after working their brains.

"Indeed. We are heading to the dining room for lunch. I am sure Ikeda-san has it ready for us," I reply as we walk down the hallway, Shina by my side and the rest trailing behind us.

"Ikeda-san?" Aomine raises his eyebrow in question, his tone more annoyed than ever. Probably the result of his malfunctioning brain from the short-circuit it suffered earlier.

Shina turns her attention at him, no emotion is present as she speaks, "Our Head-chef." Without another word, she returns her gaze forward.

I have this feeling that Ikeda-san is going to outdo himself with lunch following the news of our 'friends' visiting the mansion.

While the man is not one of the most affectionate here, he watches us grow and he has been working here since Father's teenage years.

Few minutes are spent walking in comfortable silence, if not for Aomine's occasional whining which earns him Momoi's gentle but firm scolding.

Hideki and Hiroto are already there when we reach the dark coloured oak-door to the dining room, the latter shooting small, polite smiles at the guests.

Hideki has his maintained expression on, stoic but not unwelcoming, something his son can definitely learn from.

Shina and I incline our heads as they pushes open the door for us, the same can be said for Midorima (who is used to this), Momoi-san (albeit awkwardly) and Murasakibara (who can't be bothered).

Sadly, that leaves Aomine who behaves like he always does wherever he is and whoever that is. One hand is raised in the air half-way, "Yo." He greets simply.

I can see Momoi-san rubbing her headache away at her childhood friend's display of mannerism, or lack thereof.

The slightest tug in the corners of her lips are the only response from Shina aside from the twinkles in her babyblue eyes.

I cannot say I am happy with how Shina is around Aomine. She is, even if I am not. He seems to amuse her.

I just cannot acknowledge that the boy is the reason why my little sister smiles more often. I am thankful for this although I do not have to like it.

 _"Twhis iswh awshwome!"_ Aomine speaks through his mouthful of dishes, his navy blue eyes glittering as he stuffs himself some more.

"Dai-chan! Mind your manners!" Momoi scolds her childhood friend, both embarrassed and horrified.

Ikeda-san truly outdid himself with the various dishes laid out in front of us on the thick brown wooden table. He makes them delicious and well-presented while catering to everyone's tastes.

Aomine enjoys his lunches, as does everyone else, only, he is less subtle about it. Midorima is his opposite.

Shina however, is a different case and the same always. "Shina, you need to finish what is on your plate. I believe we have this conversation more than enough," I give her my disapproving gaze.

With her frail disposition and her smaller stature than her peers, proper nutrients are even more important for Shina.

I am not the only one to stress this notion on her. I truly find it difficult to work her appetite. Be it exercising her brain or body, her tiny appetite stays to my dismay.

"I am full," Shina responds with an imperceptible pout, unhappy with what she is told.

Stubbornness is truly a thing in the Akashi's household. The thought makes me sigh. Even Mother, as gentle and soft-hearted as she was, was stubborn when it comes to certain things.

With Father as her husband, I suppose some stubbornness is necessary. Often times, Mother had to threaten Father so he would sit with us on dinner and not spending his time working instead.

These days, dinner in the mansion is only an occurrence between Shina and I.

Ah. My thoughts are wandering. I need to cease it here.

By the end of lunch, our guests have had their fills, Aomine and Murasakibara more than the rest. I managed to get Shina to finish, as her brother, I have few cards I can pull whenever a situation such as this surfaces.

"Mann! Those're so good! Haven't had anything like those before!" Aomine pats his bulging stomach with a satisfied expression, walking down the hallways and trailing at the very back.

Murasakibara seems to agree, his amethyst eyes still holding the same sparkles he had during lunch. "Mm. I like all of them," he nods as enthusiastically as he can, which considering it is him, isn't much.

"I agree! It's so delicious, Akashi-kun, Akashi-chan!" Momoi sings her praises as she walks by her childhood friend. She especially likes the dessert; fruits-flavoured agars served in a glass filled with cherry mocktail.

Midorima taps his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he speaks, "My compliments to the Head-chef," he salutes.

"I am glad," I responds as Shina nods. Ikeda-san will be pleased to hear this later.

Shina hums, her mood better than she was before. She is walking by her brother's side, close but not touching. Contrary to most people, she and her brother have to behave in certain conducts more at home than at school. Some gestures of affections are to be refrained from doing, unless they are in a closed space.

The short break following after lunch is in a room Shina and I design ourselves, it is the place where most of our favourite things reside in; grand piano, books, shōgi boards, violin and few others scattered neatly around the room.

All of us fall into something we prefer doing; Momoi-san checking out the bookshelf, Murasakibara easing himself on the red-cushioned sofa and the rest having a game of shōgi.

Shina has taken it upon herself to break away from her brother and tugs Aomine towards a two-seats desk by the window where a shōgi board is lying in wait.

Said boy groans when he realises what she is implying but underneath all his grumbles, he still sits down on the other seat as Shina sets the wooden pieces on the board.

I feel _slightly_ disturbed when Shina left my company for Aomine's, but she has an idea in her mind. So I stay quiet and offer a game of shōgi to Midorima instead. He seems like he would like it.

"...You are as impulsive in the game as you are in person, Aomine-kun," Shina voices her thoughts, having hold onto them for a while now. Her tone indicates her amusement combined with slight frustration as she stares down on the recently completed board.

Whereas the babyblue-haired girl sits upright and her posture exudes grace, Aomine is the complete opposite with his lackadaisical attitude as he huffs gruffly, "I tell you I'm not good at this thing! It's not helping my headaches!"

Aomine doesn't like exerting his brain, which doesn't take a genius to figure out. He cares not where he puts his pieces so long as the damned game ends sooner. It's not like he doesn't know he will lose whether he makes an effort or not.

"I can see that. You are very upfront with your attacks, simple and in plain sight. You don't consider your next step, any moves of yours can be deflected with minimum effort. You want the game to end. It is not very likely I can get you to play for another game of shōgi or anything remotely close to it. I have to note you are passive-aggressive with your assault. I see when you place down your piece with not an ounce of hesitation only for regret to cross your eyes seconds later."

Shina's reading on his character doesn't really surprise me, she is good at that. Although I cannot say the same for the doubtlessly stricken Aomine and the confounded others.

The babyblue-haired girl smiles the slightest, something her brother doesn't fail to notice from the corner of his eyes. She is happy with her game and his is about to end as well.

"Thank you for the game, Aomine-kun. I learn well," Shina dips her head just enough for it to appear she does so. She cleans the board and secures the pieces neatly into the storage underneath the board.

The silence stretches for a while as Shina quietly stands from her seat towards her brother, ignoring any bewildered stares directed her way from both the stunned manager and her still gawking ex-opponent.

As she sits herself next to her smirking brother that is finishing his game with the twitching Midorima, Murasakibara regards her with interest. "You're amazing, Hina-chin. Mine-chin is stupid," he concludes simply only to break whatever trance the childhoodfriend-pair was in.

"—What the hell?!" Aomine squawks indignantly, unaccepting to be called so especially by the more-often-than-not-having-screws-loose giant.

Momoi only lets out sheepish and nearly inaudible laughs at her friend's expense. She has to admit, the younger Akashi has more than just a good read on her childhood friend, that there're more than what she shares. Really, amazing.

And Shina's response has been a small smirk, one so reminiscent of her brother.

"I win this game, Midorima. Ōte," I announce to the annoyance of my opponent as I capture his silver general and finish the trap to his king with my lance.

Midorima is less than pleased at the development but he has gotten the sinking feeling that he is going to lose half-way to the game. He is more than inclined to try have another try and he knows he will be challenging the redhead frequently in the near future.

"I will win next time, Akashi. That was a good game," Midorima comments as he fixes his glasses to the bridge of his nose, some of his annoyance seeping out in his words.

I chuckle at his display, he is visibly upset but is still motivated under his defeat to attain victory in the future. Admirable.

"Indeed. I will wait for that day, Midorima," I offer him a smile to show him I am not ridiculing him and mean my every words.

In earnest, I would have loved nothing more but another person able to match both Shina and I.

"Good luck, Midorima-kun. You will need it against Sei-nii," Shina gives her smile this time, however slight.

Yet it is enough to fluster the greenheaded teen, his blush almost uncontrollable and dominating his expression. Almost. "T-Thank you, Akashi-san," he manages to muster his voice, hiding his eyes behind his glasses.

Perhaps I should reconsider my thoughts. I feel, Midorima should _not_ be allowed anywhere closer to Shina.

I... do not have the greatest feeling when Midorima acts flustered around Shina.

A sudden knock on the door pulls me from my thinking and after allowing entry, Hiroto appears by the doorway.

"Young Master, Young Miss. Kino-sensei has arrived and is waiting by the living," Hiroto informs with a smile too sad to suit him, his eyes conveying the same.

Ah, about time. A glance at Shina confirms my thought. I stand up from my seat, Shina following after.

I offer a small smile to our guests as I speak, "Please excuse Shina and I for a while. We have someone to meet."

"You can wait here, anything you need, please inform Hiroto. He will stay here," Shina falls in steps with her brother as they make small yet not slow strides toward the door.

As we are about to leave, I hear a familiar voice asking a question I rather not answer.

 _"Who's Kino-sensei?"_

* * *

 _So yeah, how is it?_

 _Reviews are very much_ _appreciated!_

 _Next time, will the Generation of Miracles learn of Shina's frail condition?_


End file.
